


Доказательство жизни

by Bothersome_Arya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bothersome_Arya/pseuds/Bothersome_Arya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Психика Шерлока подвергается серьёзному испытанию, когда они с Джоном попадают на необитаемый остров.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доказательство жизни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Evidence of Human Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/219934) by [thesardine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesardine/pseuds/thesardine). 



> Спасибо Sybellin и х_любимая_х за вычитку перевода.

_Шерлок Холмс ненавидел свою жизнь. Очень сильно ненавидел. Он корчился на земле, сильнее зарываясь в песок. Тот был тёплым на поверхности, но чем глубже, тем холоднее и сырее он становился. Шерлок сконцентрировался на холоде, просачивающемся сквозь рукав его рубашки, и потёрся щекой о тёплую поверхность песка. Тёплый наверху и прохладный внизу. Шерлок ненавидел весь мир.  
_  
  
Вокруг них бурлила вода. Шерлок отчаянно вцепился в Джона, одной рукой обхватив его поперёк груди и крепко ухватившись за его куртку. Ботинки Шерлока казались тяжёлыми, словно жернова, а пальто набрякло от воды и тянуло ко дну. Их подбросило вверх чудовищной волной, а потом резко швырнуло вниз. Шерлок нахлебался солёной воды, пытаясь удержать голову Джона на поверхности.  
  
— Очнись, чёртов ублюдок! — завопил Шерлок. Он не мог избавиться от пальто, не отпустив при этом Джона.   
  
  
 _Джон сидел на берегу. Он был обнажён по пояс, а его кожа загорела. Волны подкрадывались к нему и плескались у лодыжек. Джон что-то вертел в руках, кажется, тюленьи кишки. Шерлок искоса поглядывал на него. Он хотел бесшумно подобраться к Джону, быстро схватить его и укусить за плечо прямо рядом со шрамом. Сильно укусить. Почувствовать вкус крови. Шерлок перекатился на живот и зарылся носом в песок. Ему не хотелось подниматься, иначе бы он искусал Джона, а ещё отпинал бы его ногами. Или подрался с ним — пусть Джон выбил бы ему несколько зубов. Вот что сделал бы Шерлок, не будь ему так лень вставать. Совсем рядом с ним пробежал крошечный краб._  
  
  
Джон очнулся, когда они были на самом гребне волны. Он начал задыхаться и размахивать руками, ещё сильнее топя Шерлока. Их швырнуло вниз, и Шерлок стал давиться и хватать ртом воздух.  
  
— Стой, Джон, перестань! — попытался он перекричать рёв шторма.   
  
Дождь хлестал их по лицам, и Джон распластал руки и ноги по поверхности воды, словно утопленник.  
  
— Шерлок? — закричал он.   
  
Шерлок подтянул его ближе и прижался губами к уху.  
  
— Держись крепче, — сказал он, как будто бы сам не держал сейчас друга. Сквозь соль, море и дождь Шерлок почувствовал вкус крови и понял, что та обильно течёт по лицу Джона. — Держись, Джон.  
  
  
Когда шторм стих, они стали дрейфовать в холодной тёмной воде. Тепло было только там, где они прижимались друг к другу плечом и щекой. На небе показалась луна, она отразилась на поверхности огромного чёрного моря, а потом исчезла в тёмном безграничном пространстве. Шерлок слышал, каким судорожным было дыхание Джона. Они больше ничего не могли сделать. Шерлок медленно и уверенно прокладывал путь, гребя свободной рукой. Джон делал то же самое, чтобы они могли держаться на плаву. Костяшки пальцев Шерлока болели от того, что он крепко вцепился в ткань на груди Джона — сам дьявол не смог бы их сейчас расцепить. Они медленно плыли и смотрели в ночное небо. Одно из двух: либо они утонут, либо нет. Но загадывать наперёд было ещё слишком рано.  
  
Вокруг занималось серое утро. Шерлок то засыпал, то потом резко просыпался, кашляя от того, что вода попала ему в горло. Он взглянул на Джона — лицо у того было чистым, если не считать царапины, протянувшейся от виска до щеки. Джона сбило с ног во время шторма и выкинуло за борт лодки. Шерлок без промедления последовал за ним, едва успев схватить его за рукав. Тогда было примерно двенадцать ночи, а значит, они на плаву уже около шести часов. Взошло солнце. Наползли тучи, и на них пролился небольшой дождик, а потом небо снова очистилось. Когда солнце вырвалось на свободу, стало почти тепло. Шерлок подумал, что умереть вместе с Джоном будет лучше, чем одному. Эту мысль нельзя было назвать обнадёживающей, но Шерлок слишком замёрз и слишком устал, чтобы врать самому себе.  
  
Солнце уже несколько часов было высоко в небе, когда на горизонте появилось долгожданное чёрное пятно.  
  
— Около мили, — сказал Джон.   
  
Его голос был хриплым от жажды и холода. Шерлок по-лягушачьи согнул ноги и начал уверенно грести к земле.  
  
— Пусти. Я сам могу плыть, — сказал Джон, но кулак Шерлока не разжимался.   
  
Он остановился, вздохнул и заставил свои пальцы разогнуться, болезненно и медленно ослабляя судорожную хватку на куртке друга. Джон помог ему освободиться, выпутывая материал из его пальцев, а потом тут же камнем пошёл ко дну. Крик застрял у Шерлока в горле, но уже спустя мгновение Джон снова появился на поверхности, отплёвываясь и кашляя.   
  
— Дьявол, — сказал он, ещё раз погрузившись под воду, а потом перевернулся на спину и поплыл.   
  
В кровь Шерлока выплеснулось столько адреналина, что теперь он чувствовал слабость и тошноту. На языке ощущался металлический привкус страха.   
  
— Плечо, нога, — объяснил Джон.  
  
От холода их свело судорогой. Шерлок принялся высвобождаться из своего пальто, и Джон повернулся к нему.   
  
— Оставь его, — быстро сказал он.  
  
— Оно топит меня. Я не могу плыть.  
  
— Да, но мы не знаем... — Джон судорожно вздохнул — он едва держался на плаву. — Нам понадобится всё, что у нас есть.   
  
Это касалось и ботинок, которые Шерлок тоже хотел сбросить. Им предстоит очень долгая миля.  
  
— Ты сможешь проплыть это расстояние? — спросил Шерлок.  
  
Джон изобразил что-то похожее на смех:  
  
— Мне придётся.  
  
  
За час они преодолели половину дистанции, медленно плывя на боку. Ещё через час, когда они были в четырёхстах ярдах от берега, Джон начал тонуть.  
  
— Шерлок! — закричал он.   
  
Джон плыл немного позади Шерлока, и тот быстро повернулся назад, борясь со своим пальто и свинцовой тяжестью в ногах. Джон явно страдал от боли — это было видно по замешательству, написанному у него на лице; от сотрясения и холода его память мутилась. У него было обезвоживание и, возможно, гипотермия. Потерянный в море и покалеченный войной. Джон тонул и к тому времени, как Шерлок добрался до него, уже начал задыхаться, а его паника только усугубляла ситуацию. Джон попытался схватиться за Шерлока, вцепившись ему в волосы, и тот ушёл под воду. Там он высвободился и всплыл позади Джона, обхватив его рукой поперёк груди.  
  
— Успокойся, — приказал Шерлок.   
  
Джон давился и кричал, выплёвывая воду, а Шерлок пытался удержать их обоих на поверхности.  
  
— Что за хрень!  
  
— Мы упали с лодки, Джон, успокойся, — Шерлок уже не в первый раз объяснял ему это.   
  
Джон затих и распластался по воде.  
  
— Прости. Прости, — просипел он, тяжело дыша.  
  
— Всё в порядке. Мы почти доплыли.   
  
Сейчас Шерлок не рискнул бы позволить другу плыть самому, тем более, когда тот так устал. Не спуская глаз с острова, Шерлок тащил Джона остаток пути. Когда они доплыли до берега, он отпустил его, отполз в сторону и его вырвало солёной водой, больно царапающей горло.  
  
  
 _Шерлок лениво перекатился на спину и посмотрел в небо. Оно было синим с пёстрыми вкраплениями белого и серого. Тонкие перистые облака простирались в верхних слоях стратосферы. Шерлок сделал глубокий вдох. Ветер был привычно прохладен, но лица Шерлока коснулся солнечный луч, и он почувствовал его тепло. Оно причиняло немилосердную боль, источником которой было вовсе не солнце. Боль застревала в горле и жгла за глазами. Шерлок перевернулся на бок и посмотрел на Джона, сидящего у воды. Он поднялся на ноги и тихо подкрался к нему. Джон полоскал в воде тюленьи кишки, растянув их в тонкую тугую линию, стараясь размягчить после сушки в соли. Шерлок подошёл так, чтобы его тень упала на лицо Джона, и тот бы догадался о его присутствии. Шерлок медленно опустился на колени и прижался грудью к его спине и щекой к его шраму. Он обхватил Джона руками, забирая себе его тепло, а потом поцеловал в плечо рядом со шрамом и почувствовал привкус соли.  
_  
  
В первую очередь им нужно было позаботиться о воде. Был полдень, а это значило, что они оба не пили ничего, кроме морской воды, по меньшей мере, двенадцать часов. Они ещё нескоро умрут от жажды, но медлить всё равно было нельзя. Они находились сейчас на скалистой стороне острова, и Шерлоку пришлось некоторое время попетлять между камнями, прежде чем он нашёл подходящее место для того, чтобы выбраться на берег — узкую песчаную тропинку, окружённую зазубренными булыжниками. На некоторых из них после недавнего шторма скопились лужицы воды, и Шерлок с Джоном беззастенчиво осушили их до дна. Вытерев рот тыльной стороной ладони, Шерлок отметил, что в этой части света, славящейся обилием дождей, они некоторое время смогут обойтись и без прямого источника свежей воды.  
  
Джон плотно зажмурился и прислонился к камню. Он всё ещё чувствовал сильную боль, но, по крайней мере, достаточно согрелся, чтобы начать дрожать. Когда Шерлок нашёл тропинку, поднимающуюся вверх, Джон последовал за ним. Им нужно было изучить остров, найти кров, еду, огонь. Внезапно сердце Шерлока сжалось, и он в панике сунул руку в карман. Пальцы сомкнулись на лупе. Хорошо, что он не сбросил своё пальто. Шерлок был так этому рад, что его колени подогнулись, и он почувствовал головокружение.   
  
— Что-то не так? — спросил Джон.  
  
— Всё нормально.  
  
Они заметили неподалёку что-то вроде холма, покрытого травой, хотя она в это время года уже была высокой и жухлой. Шерлок устроил Джона рядом с большим камнем, помог ему снять промокший свитер, а потом укрыл своим пальто и велел ждать.  
  
На острове ничего не росло, не считая редких участков с низким кустарником. Шерлок отыскал ближайшую возвышенность высотой около шестидесяти футов, откуда на восемь-девять миль вокруг виднелись крошечные островки, которые представляли собой камни, выступающие из пустынного моря. Та сторона, откуда они приплыли, наверняка лучше всего подходила для мореплавания.   
  
Шерлок пошёл назад к берегу, остановившись, чтобы отломать от кустарника несколько сухих веток на случай, если хорошая погода простоит достаточно долго и можно будет разжечь костёр. Огибая берег, он заметил каменистый пляж, где, растянувшись во всю длину, лежали жирные тюлени и лениво грелись на камнях. Великолепно. Шерлок оценил их размеры, прикинул длину своего карманного ножа и решил, что его ресурсов тут, к сожалению, недостаточно. Им нужно будет придумать что-то другое, но о тюленях забывать всё же не стоит.   
  
Когда Шерлок вернулся к большому камню, он обнаружил, что Джон не ждёт его, как ему было велено, а вместо этого разложил на солнце пальто и всю свою одежду, кроме нижнего белья. Он вытоптал небольшой участок рядом с камнями и очистил прилегающую территорию от высокой травы, согнув её или обрезав под корень армейским ножом, который всегда носил с собой. За время отсутствия Шерлока Джон насобирал её целую охапку. Когда солнце зашло, они зарылись в гнездо из сена. Сверху от моросящего дождя их закрывало пальто Шерлока.  
  
На следующий день они пообедали мхом. Шерлок показал Джону тот пляж, где видел тюленей. В этот раз их там не было, но, вероятно, стоило ждать их возвращения. Среди них было несколько детёнышей, которые, скорее всего, не могли заплывать слишком далеко. Кажется, в это время года тюленям было поздновато обзаводиться потомством — впрочем, Шерлок мало знал об их образе жизни. Как бы то ни было, сейчас они не могли ни приготовить мясо, ни оставить его про запас. Шерлок и Джон провели весь день, наполняя ложбинки в камнях солёной водой. Там, где лужицы были неглубокими, вода полностью испарилась, оставив после себя тоненький слой соли, которую Джон собрал в раковину от устрицы, отнёс в их лагерь под большим камнем и спрятал в сено. Джон сказал, что если они соберут достаточно соли, то смогут засолить тюленье мясо. Шерлок знал, что он прав, но всё равно процесс собирания интереснее от этого не становился.  
  
К середине дня они смогли развести небольшой костёр с помощью лупы Шерлока, маленьких палочек и обрывков чека, который пережил путешествие в бумажнике, лежавшем в кармане пальто. Огонь слегка поднял им настроение, но всё равно готовить на нём было нечего. Неподалёку от своего лагеря Шерлок и Джон отыскали маленький ручей, где набрали воды на завтрак и обед, а ещё нашли пучок мха на камнях. Вечером они устроились в своём гнезде: Джон лёг около больших камней, а Шерлок лицом к огню. На острове не было хищников, но Шерлок всё равно чувствовал себя неспокойно, пока Джон не был надёжно укрыт. И, по крайней мере, так было теплее, поскольку их одежда сейчас сушилась.  
  
— Нам нужно сделать более подходящее укрытие, — сказал Джон.   
  
Он был прав, но всё равно это звучало невыразимо скучно. Шерлок смотрел на крошечное пламя, окружённое и частично закрытое камнями, защищающими горячие угли снизу.   
  
  
Джон стал носить с пляжа к их лагерю камни, чтобы построить что-то вроде стены. Его движения были по-прежнему скованными, а на боку, там, где он ударился о борт лодки, остались огромные синяки. Джон уверял Шерлока, что у него ничего не сломано, и он поправится, но тот всё равно приглядывал за другом, пока погрузка камней, как и ожидалось, не нагнала на него тоску. Шерлок отправился бродить по острову. Кожа на его переносице обгорела, а ветер монотонно и уныло свистел в ушах.  
  
Шерлоку снова удалось увидеть греющихся на солнце тюленей, и его желудок протестующе заурчал. Но у них было недостаточно соли, её хватило бы разве только на одного маленького детёныша... Шерлок замер и инстинктивно присел на корточки, не спуская глаз с тюленей. Детёныш прокормит их только пару дней, а как долго они здесь застрянут, было неизвестно. Если Шерлок нападёт на тюленей, те могут навсегда уйти на один из маленьких островков. Он понятия не имел, как поведут себя животные.  
  
Что ж, в любом случае, в Лондоне он мог гораздо дольше обходиться без еды, так что ещё несколько дней собирания соли (о Боже) едва ли убьют его. Шерлок нарезал веток и понёс их к лагерю.  
  
Джон складывал камни друг на друга, строя стену вокруг гнезда, а прорехи заполнял соломой и землёй. Строительство продвигалось довольно хорошо, хотя, чтобы построить что-то более солидное, Джону понадобится гораздо больше камней. Шерлок смотрел, как он работает, обнажившись по пояс и по локоть погрузившись в грязь, которую собирал, используя свою куртку в качестве сумки. Джон уже сильно загорел, и у него не было даже намёка на ожоги. Шерлок наблюдал, как работают его мышцы, как они двигаются под шрамом. Он бросил ветки сушиться у огня, а потом подошёл к краю холма и посмотрел на океан — огромный и гладкий, серый, как ртуть, с вкраплениями синего цвета там, где в воде отражалось небо.  
  
  
Джон вырезал крючки из крепкой древесины, принесённой морем, и привязал к ним нитки из своего свитера. Он насадил на них жуков, подобранных прямо из грязи. Большинство крючков Джон вытащил пустыми, некоторые из них сломались, но на один попалась десятидюймовая рыба. Джон показал её, улыбаясь так, будто бы это было самым большим достижением в его жизни. Он распотрошил её прямо на камнях, насадил внутренности на крючок и за десять минут поймал ещё две. Рыбки были небольшими, но Джон осторожно просушил их драгоценной солью и приготовил на горячих камнях. В свете заходящего солнца Шерлок наблюдал за сосредоточенным на своём задании и почти счастливым другом. Джон посмотрел на него поверх огня и расплылся в улыбке. Шерлок улыбнулся ему в ответ.  
  
Этой ночью Шерлок всматривался во тьму, а Джон сопел у него за спиной. Шерлок знал, что на острове нет ничего опасного, поэтому с его стороны было совершенно неразумно испытывать такой сильный страх.  
  
  
Наконец они отправились охотиться на тюленей. За пять дней им удалось собрать достаточно соли — Джон нашёл плоский камень, положил его поверх углей и выпаривал там морскую воду, которую приносил в ботинках.   
  
Шерлок взял с собой дубинку — деревяшку, прибитую волнами, которую он нашёл во время своих странствий по острову, а у Джона был его армейский нож. Низко пригнувшись, они подкрались с подветренной стороны и посмотрели вниз на пляж, выбирая тюленя побольше. Он вполне мог оказаться их единственной добычей, поэтому они должны были это учитывать.  
  
Шерлок и Джон неуклюже спустились к пляжу, одетые только в плавки и ботинки. Тюлени с опаской поглядывали на них, но не пытались бежать к воде, пока Шерлок не нагнулся и не кинулся к выбранному ими зверю. Тюлень быстро пополз к морю, хотя его тело было плохо приспособлено для передвижения по суше. Они выбрали животное, которое, осмелев из-за отсутствия хищников на острове, лежало дальше всех от воды. Шерлок размахнулся и нанёс сокрушительный удар по затылку тюленя — «У них тонкие черепа», — рассказал ему Джон — но тот продолжал бороться, пока Джон не вонзил нож ему в хребет. Потом он выдернул его, из раны брызнула кровь и потекла тёмным потоком по пёстрой шкуре.  
  
Они оба на минуту замерли, тяжело дыша. Всё произошло слишком быстро, слишком просто. Шерлок чувствовал, как в его крови играет неизрасходованный адреналин. Он стоял, задыхаясь, над Джоном и боролся с внезапным порывом бросить того лицом вниз на камни, оставить у него на шее отметину своими зубами и языком и тереться о него пахом. Шерлок вытер рот рукой и отвернулся. Через плавки было явно видно его выступающую эрекцию. Так же, как и у Джона.  
  
Через некоторое время они потащили тяжёлую тушу к своему лагерю. Тёмно-серые головы торчали из воды возле берега и наблюдали за ними чёрными блестящими глазами.  
  
Когда они взобрались на холм, Джон тяжело опустился на землю и вытер пот со лба:  
  
— Господи. Может, хватит, как думаешь?  
  
Шерлок согнулся и положил руки на колени, чтобы отдышаться. Тюлень весил около трёхсот фунтов, а они только что подняли его едва ли не на самый верх утёса.  
  
— Мне кажется, нужно отнести его ещё дальше, — ответил он.  
  
Шерлок не знал, имеет ли это какое-то значение, но если тюлени снова решат вернуться, он не хотел отпугивать их, разбрасывая по пляжу останки их товарища. Они протащили зверя ещё двести ярдов, а потом Джон осторожно разрезал его брюхо, и на землю вытекли внутренности.   
  
— Нет, постой, — сказал Джон.   
  
Он побежал к лагерю и вернулся с курткой, которая теперь исполняла роль контейнера для Всяких Мерзостей. Джон завернул в неё тюленьи внутренности, чтобы ни одна птица не смогла бы до них добраться, а потом они дотащили распотрошённую тушу до своего лагеря, хотя без внутренних органов их груз сделался не намного легче.   
  
Шерлок взял нож — у него имелся свой собственный, но нож Джона был больше — и принялся снимать шкуру.  
  
— Соскребём потом жир, — сказал он.  
  
Джон никогда никого не свежевал, но у Шерлока было достаточно теоретических знаний. Соскрести жир, засолить, дать высохнуть. Возможно, шкуру потом нужно будет смазывать маслом, но Шерлок не был в этом уверен. Убийца, у которого он почерпнул эти сведения, использовал современный дубильный раствор. Здесь же они могли довольствоваться только тем, что есть.  
  
Они вымачивали мясо и съедобные органы до конца дня в собственноручно вырытых резервуарах с морской водой. До самой ночи Шерлок и Джон жгли костёр и коптили мясо. Джон расплавил сало и перелил его в устричную раковину на случай, если оно пригодится. Они не были уверены, что им теперь делать, но с жадностью съели приличное количество мяса, понадеявшись, что дождя не будет достаточно долго, и всё остальное успеет высохнуть.   
  
Джон сделал что-то вроде крыши для их укрытия. Он сплёл из согнутых веток корявую решётку и набил её травой. Смотрелась она нелепо, но когда Джон вставил палочки в петли для пуговиц пальто и соорудил из него подобие двери, ночи, проводимые в их жилище, стали казаться почти уютными. Уютными для неприглядного и пустынного острова, разумеется.  
  
Ночью, конечно же, начался ливень, и им пришлось спрятать шкуру и солёное мясо в убежище, а самим жаться друг к другу под холодным дождём.  
  
  
Они провели уже восемь дней на острове. Шерлок, съёжившись, сидел возле камня, а ветер выл в его ушах и спутывал волосы. До них с Джоном в этом месте не жило ни одного человека. Здесь не было каменных столбов, костей или курганов. Они попали на остров, на котором никогда не обитали люди. Никогда. Шерлок тяжело выдохнул через нос и сжал челюсти. Ни одного человека. Никогда.  
  
  
Джон вырезал крючки из тюленьей кости — простые и практичные, с двумя зубцами и выемками на конце, чтобы надёжно удерживать нити из его поредевшего свитера. Шерлок сел рядом и взял в руки кусочек кости. У него ушло несколько часов, чтобы смастерить крючок — Джон за это время успел сделать три.  
  
— Он слишком красивый, чтобы бросать его в океан, — заметил Джон.  
  
Шерлок вырезал на своём крючке искусный узор и аккуратно отшлифовал его по краям. Обиженно вздохнув, он бросил его Джону и поднялся, чтобы прогуляться по острову.  
  
Здесь каждый день дул сильный ветер. Он пропитался солью, и искривлённый кустарник печально сгибался под его порывами. На дальней стороне острова не было ничего, кроме камней. Но они хорошо промылись дождями и не казались такими уж солёными. Шерлок попробовал на вкус всё в округе, и самыми солёными, конечно же, были камни на побережье. У гладких выступов из осадочных пород на противоположном берегу был лёгкий привкус мела и повышенное содержание кальция, а камни рядом с лагерем больше тяготели к железу. Шерлок отчаянно хотел вернуться в Лондон. Он так тосковал по нему, что это причиняло физическую боль, которая сдавливала грудь, опаляла лёгкие, жгла руки, пока он не прижимал пальцы к ладоням, чтобы защитить их. Шерлок склонился рядом с камнями. Он наклонил голову и крепко обхватил себя руками. Горячие слёзы тут же остывали, стекая по щекам. Шерлок всем сердцем ненавидел этот остров. Из его горла вырвалось рыдание, а потом ещё одно — все они затерялись в непрекращающемся шуме ветра.   
  
  
Прошло двенадцать дней. Шерлок смастерил ещё один крючок, просверлил на боку кончиком ножа отверстия и продел туда травинки для украшения. Он сделал несколько крючков: некоторые из них были с волнистым узором, а один с тюленем. Шерлок подозревал, что Джон сохранил их все, потому что он никогда не видел, чтобы тот насаживал на них наживку. Больше всего Шерлок скучал по своей скрипке. Ему так хотелось коснуться её пальцами! Помимо ветра, единственным звуком на острове было фальшивое пение Джона, когда тот мурлыкал себе под нос, латая крышу или разводя огонь. Пальцы Шерлока соскользнули с крючка, и на его ладони прямо под указательным пальцем остался глубокий порез. Шерлок смотрел, как на коже выступает алая кровь, больше похожая на рыбью, чем на густую и тёмную тюленью. Она стекала с ладони на запястье, и порез начало жечь. Шерлок наклонил руку, и кровь закапала с другой стороны прямо на утоптанную землю их лагеря.  
  
— Эй, — сказал Джон и присел рядом с ним. Он взял ладонь Шерлока в свою руку и зажал порез большим пальцем. — Чёрт, нам нужно промыть это.   
  
Он встал, но Шерлок остался на месте. Джон наклонился к нему и мягко опустил ладонь ему на спину:  
  
— Пойдём.  
  
Шерлок ничего не ответил. Его вдруг охватило безудержное бешенство, которое вскипало внутри него и вслед за кровью сочилось в грязь. Он ненавидел всё вокруг и ничего не слышал, кроме свиста ветра в ушах.  
  
— Шерлок, — сказал Джон.  
  
Шерлок бросился на него, внезапно ударив локтем в живот, а потом напрыгнул с первобытным криком, рвущимся из горла. Он схватил Джона за горло, швырнул головой об землю и получил в ответ сильный удар по почкам, когда Джону удалось перевернуться и высвободить руку. Они яростно дрались в грязи, пока Джон не сумел схватить Шерлока за запястья и прижать его боком к земле. Шерлок продолжал извиваться и кричать, повернувшись так, чтобы укусить Джона за руку. Тот размахнулся и сильно ударил его по голове. Воспользовавшись тем, что ему временно удалось оглушить Шерлока, Джон быстро снял свой ремень и обернул вокруг его талии, привязав руки к бокам. Потом Джон исчез на мгновение и появился с пальто. Он завернул в него Шерлока и застегнул на все пуговицы, пока тот ещё не успел прийти в себя. Джон сорвал с Шерлока пояс и скрутил им его колени, а потом выволок на некоторое расстояние от лагеря, пока тот без остановки осыпал его проклятиями, брызгал слюной и безрезультатно пытался вырваться.  
  
— Увези меня с чёртова острова, Джон, — визжал он. — Увези меня с острова!  
  
Джон швырнул его на землю:  
  
— Думаешь, я бы не сделал это, если бы мог?  
  
Шерлок был рад, что заставил Джона кричать. Рваные выдохи вырывались у него из груди. Шерлок не мог освободиться и потому начал кусать воротник пальто и всё, до чего мог дотянуться.  
  
— Шерлок, прекрати! — закричал Джон. Он нагнулся, но Шерлок рванулся в его сторону, и Джон отпрянул обратно. — Перестань, — просил он его, но Шерлок не слушал.   
  
В конце концов, Джон ушёл в лагерь, а Шерлок стал кататься по земле и кричать, пока у него не сел голос.  
  
  
Когда стемнело, Джон снова попробовал подойти к нему. Измученный Шерлок лежал на земле в неком подобии ступора, пока Джон развязывал его импровизированные путы. Он погладил Шерлока по голове, потом помог подняться на ноги и практически отнёс к костру. Этой ночью Шерлок спал с перевязанной обрывком рубашки рукой у дальней стенки их убежища, а Джон вглядывался в темноту.  
  
  
Шерлок не помнил точно, что произошло. Он был в слезах, а во рту чувствовался привкус крови. Он опять был завёрнут в своё пальто и, обездвиженный, лежал на земле:  
  
— Пожалуйста, Джон. Пожалуйста. Увези меня с этого острова, Джон, пожалуйста.  
  
Джон снова кричал на него, но теперь Шерлок не был этому рад.   
  
  
Они сидели у костра. Было позднее утро. Шерлок держал в руках кусок тюленьего вяленого мяса, но не ел его. Джон связывал вместе обрывки ниток узлами, делать которые он выучился в армии. Шерлок наблюдал за движениями его пальцев и за тем, как он сосредоточенно прижимает кончик языка к губе.  
  
— Мы должны заняться сексом, — сказал Шерлок.  
  
Джон замер и приподнял брови, словно ожидая завершения шутки. Когда его не последовало, он сказал:  
  
— Э-э, нет.  
  
По его шее разлился румянец. Шерлок подождал, но Джон так больше ничего и не добавил. Тогда Шерлок встал, тяжело вздохнув, и зашагал прочь.  
  
— Не уходи слишком далеко, — предупредил его Джон.  
  
Он стал говорить Шерлоку, что нужно делать, с тех пор, как тот свихнулся. Шерлок дошёл до тюленьего пляжа, но животные так и не вернулись.  
  
  
Шерлок взял пальто с ремнями и отошёл на небольшое расстояние от лагеря. Он надел пальто и сел на землю, а потом закрутил один из поясов вокруг коленей. Теперь, если он немного затянет другой пояс на талии, то сможет вытащить руки из рукавов и продеть их внутрь пальто, обездвижив себя. Он услышал, как к нему подошёл Джон.  
  
— Лучше бы тебе оставить меня в одиночестве, — сказал Шерлок.  
  
Джон помолчал, а потом спросил:  
  
— Нужна помощь?  
  
Шерлок вздохнул и бросил пояс, уставившись на океан. Джон опустился рядом с ним на колени, расстегнул пальто, вытащил руки Шерлока из рукавов, а затем снова застегнул его и затянул второй пояс на его талии.  
  
— Порядок?  
  
Шерлок повернулся спиной к Джону и услышал, как тот уходит.  
  
Джон вернулся, когда солнце уже начало садиться.  
  
— Проваливай! — прорычал Шерлок и в результате провёл эту ночь на улице.   
  
  
Шерлоку снилась собака, которую он в детстве видел в одном фильме. Это было огромное, размером с медведя, животное, мерзкое и лохматое. Оно напало на Джона, а Шерлок не мог сдвинуться с места. Собака трясла его, терзала кожу, распарывала живот, разрывала на части. Шерлок проснулся от того, что кричит и яростно пытается высвободиться из ремней. Он изогнулся, больно ударившись лицом о землю, и стал сбрасывать с ног ботинки. Носок зацепился за палец, и Шерлок стряхнул го. Ему удалось расстегнуть брюки, и он извивался и лягался, пока пальцами ног не захватил отвороты штанин и не стянул с себя брюки. Потом Шерлок стал тереться о землю, медленно снимая пальто через голову. Когда ему удалось освободиться, Шерлок поднялся на ноги и стал лихорадочно крутиться на месте. Дул ветер, моросил дождь, и Шерлок никак не мог вспомнить, чего испугался, и не представлял, что ему теперь делать со своей свободой. Пошатываясь, он зашагал в темноту, дошёл до края холма, споткнулся и скатился вниз прямо на пляж. Шерлок лёг на песок рядом с камнями и стал слушать, как волны равномерно ударялись о берег.  
  
Джон нашёл его ранним утром. Шерлок лежал, растянувшись на песке, а восходящее солнце грело его лицо. Песок облепил ему язык, и Шерлок пробовал песчинки на вкус, жуя их зубами. Они скрипели, и этот звук отдавался у него в ушах. Шерлок знал, что куры глотают маленькие камешки, чтобы улучшить процесс пищеварения. Он повернул голову и набрал полный рот песка. Целая горсть отличалась по вкусу от нескольких песчинок. Песок был солёный и во рту превратился в тяжёлый комок. Шерлок прижался ухом к земле и услышал шаги Джона.  
  
— Шерлок, пожалуйста, не ешь песок, — сказал тот.  
  
Шерлок вытолкал его языком изо рта, но всё равно много песка застряло на дёснах. Тогда он открыл рот, пытаясь смыть песчинки выделяющейся слюной и приложить при этом как можно меньше усилий. Джон сел. Он положил руку на лодыжку Шерлока и помолчал некоторое время, а потом откашлялся.   
  
— М-м-м, — начал он. Шерлок едва не улыбнулся. Он любил, когда Джон начинал предложения с «м-м-м». — Помнишь, что ты мне говорил? — он замолчал. — Про секс.  
  
Шерлок распахнул глаза. Джон сбивчиво продолжил:  
  
— Ну, мы... м-м-м, я имею в виду, мы можем, если ты хочешь.  
  
Шерлок приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на Джона. Тот убрал руку с его лодыжки и теперь гладил свою ладонь большим пальцем, уставившись в пространство перед собой.  
  
— Я хочу, — сказал Шерлок.  
  
Джон перевёл на него взгляд.  
  
— Хорошо. М-м, ладно, отлично, — он посмотрел на Шерлока и покраснел до кончиков ушей. — Ах да, всё-таки прополощи рот.  
  
Шерлок вскочил на ноги. Да, у него во рту ещё чувствовался песок. Он поднялся на холм и прополоскал его водой из источника.  
  
  
Джон сидел рядом с остатками костра, накидав туда несколько веток, чтобы тот не погас. Проклятый огонь нужно было поддерживать днями напролёт, а подходящих дров у них не было. Однако Шерлока это теперь не волновало (и не волновало никогда), он расчистил пол от соломы, расстелил на нём тюленью шкуру, потом снова поднял её, постелил вниз солому ровным слоем и положил шкуру сверху. Шерлок опробовал её руками — гораздо лучше. Шкура странно пахла — непохоже, что она разлагалась, но всё равно она наверняка была выделана неправильно. Хотя это абсолютно ничего не меняло. Шерлок снова сел и выжидательно посмотрел на Джона, который на минуту замешкался.  
  
— Снимай всё это, — приказал Шерлок и начал расстёгивать рубашку.   
  
Брюки он где-то потерял, но это было неважно. Шерлок полностью разделся и стал ждать Джона. Тот аккуратно сложил одежду на крышу и неуклюже опустился на колени.   
  
— Ложись на пол, — сказал Шерлок, и Джон подчинился.  
  
Наконец-то. Джон лежал перед Шерлоком, беззащитный и полностью в его власти. Шерлок начал с пальцев ног. Ногти на них были неровными, с полукружиями грязи. Джон обо что-то порезал правую ногу, но точно не о камень — об устричную раковину на пляже. Ране было несколько дней, но Шерлок не замечал, чтобы Джон хромал. Значит, раковина только слегка разрезала загрубевшую кожу, и крови вытекло совсем немного.  
  
Узкие, в сравнении с мускулистыми икрами, лодыжки Джона были в хорошей рабочей форме. Джон часто гулял по острову без брюк, и его ноги загорели, но так как он обычно надевал носки и ботинки, в цвете кожи имелись лёгкие различия. Голени были усыпаны детскими шрамами — стёртые колени и спортивные травмы. Джон вёл активный образ жизни в юности и сохранил эту активность, когда вырос. Особенно выделялся длинный шрам над правым коленом. Он остался после операции и, судя по всему, был получен относительно недавно, вполне возможно на войне, но не выглядел достаточно серьёзным, чтобы негативно сказаться на ходьбе и вызвать хромоту. Пенис Джона не был обрезан и безвольно лежал между бёдер. Тёмная и сморщенная на кончике крайняя плоть прижималась к пучку светлых волос.   
  
Пупок Джона был слегка вывернут наружу. За время, проведённое на острове, Шерлок уже успел увидеть всё это — необходимость давно заставила их отбросить скромность — но исследовал он тело Джона впервые. Завитки более тёмных и грубых волос опускались вниз к паху, и Шерлок прикоснулся к ним кончиками пальцев. На ощупь они оказались мягче, чем выглядели. Лобковые волосы были тоньше, чем у Шерлока — вполне естественно для светлых волос.  
  
Брюшные мышцы Джона были хорошо развиты и теперь сильно выступали из-за их скудной диеты. Широкая грудь, квадратные плечи, шрам, который Шерлок, конечно же, уже видел. Джон бесстрашно смотрел в их самодельный потолок, и Шерлок на мгновение почувствовал к нему уважение.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты мне отсосал, — сказал он.  
  
Шерлок уже был наполовину твёрдым, он устроился, прислонившись к камню, и раздвинул ноги, между которых разместился Джон. Тот сел на корточки и, упираясь руками в землю, опустил голову вниз. Шерлок увлечённо наблюдал за ним, дыша сквозь полуоткрытые губы. Он резко выдохнул, когда Джон взял головку его пениса в рот. Отлично. Джон на пробу потрогал её языком, и Шерлок вцепился руками себе в бёдра так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Джон принял его пенис дальше в рот, и всё внимание Шерлока сосредоточилось на том, как его ствол скользит между мокрых губ Джона: это было фантастическое зрелище! Голова Джона двигалась, его нос щекотал кожу Шерлока, и когда он выпустил его член изо рта, тот блестел от слюны. Шерлок наблюдал за движениями Джона, за тем, как он втягивал щёки, пытаясь найти удобный угол. Когда удовольствие стало ещё острее, Шерлок обеими руками схватил голову Джона, останавливая его в тот самый момент, когда во рту у него оставалась лишь головка. Шерлок хотел смотреть только на это — на то, как губы Джона обхватывают кончик его эрекции, а сам ствол остаётся снаружи. Шерлок толкнулся бёдрами вперёд и одновременно дёрнул вниз голову Джона, раз, другой. Джон стал давиться и попытался высвободиться из захвата, но Шерлок держал его крепко. Джон теперь принадлежал ему. Он задыхался, но Шерлок не отпускал его.  
  
Затем Шерлок отстранился и перевернул их так, что Джон теперь оказался под ним. Он провёл носом по его груди и прижался к волоскам возле пупка, а потом внезапно остановился. Снаружи не было слышно ни звука, даже ветер стих. Ни шума океана, ни шелеста травы, ни треска костра. Только тяжёлое дыхание напряжённого и притихшего Джона. Что-то было не так. Всё из-за Шерлока. Он был очень, очень неправ, и эта мысль неприятно кольнула его. Почему он неправ, что случилось? Шерлок попытался сосредоточиться и разобраться в произошедшем. Он обдумывал это, прижавшись лбом к бедру Джона. Он напугал своего Джона, он сделал ему больно.  
  
Они попали на остров. Они упали с лодки. Они убили тюленя. Они разрезали его и приготовили, Шерлоку приснилась собака, он лежал на пляже, а потом пришёл Джон, и вот они здесь. Шерлок сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Они были на острове, а раньше жили в Лондоне. Вот они откуда — с Бейкер-стрит. Тут же в мир вернулся треск костра, потом шум океана, а затем свист ветра. Шерлок с трудом выдохнул и осторожно прижался губами к бедру Джона. Он отыскал его шею и поцеловал под челюстью. Джон лежал очень тихо. Шерлок поднялся с него и притянул ближе, спрятав голову у него под подбородком.   
  
— Джон, — произнёс Шерлок, словно неуверенно спрашивая.  
  
— Да.  
  
Шерлок вздрогнул, крепко стиснул Джона и, вздохнув, потёрся щекой об его ухо. Через некоторое время Джон начал расслабляться, и Шерлок приподнял его голову, осторожно ища губы. Он нежно поцеловал его, медленно опустил на спину и углубил поцелуй, захватывая нижнюю губу. Выдохнув, Джон приоткрыл рот навстречу языку Шерлока. Тот протолкнул его внутрь, скользнул ладонью вниз к паху Джона, перебирая растущие там волоски. Джон выгнулся ему навстречу, его пальцы нерешительно прикасались к бедру Шерлока, его плечу, подбородку. Посреди поцелуя Шерлок вдруг стал улыбаться, а потом рассмеялся. Джон отстранился и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
  
— Что? — спросил он, а потом сам засмеялся.  
  
Необъяснимая радость бурлила внутри Шерлока, он взглянул на Джона и нежно погладил его по щеке. Тому давно уже пора было побриться и вымыться. Шерлок поцеловал его, а потом всем телом прижался к нему, уткнулся в шею и застонал. Джон раздвинул ноги, и Шерлок соединил их бёдра вместе. Джон, задыхаясь, выгнулся вперёд, опираясь пятками о землю. Шерлок чувствовал, как твердеет член Джона, заключённый между их телами. Шерлок снова нашёл его губы и стал лениво целовать его и тереться об него бёдрами.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Джон, — шептал ему Шерлок. — Пожалуйста, я так хочу тебя, так хочу, пожалуйста.  
  
Джон замер, но только на мгновение. Шерлок ждал, прижавшись лицом к его шее. Джон повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, Шерлок поднял голову и встретился с ним взглядом. Джон словно что-то искал, он то смотрел на Шерлока, то снова отводил взгляд. Потом он выдохнул, сделал ещё один вдох и сжал губы. Шерлок ждал.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал Джон. Шерлок молча ждал. — Хорошо.   
  
Джон посмотрел на огонь, а потом перевёл взгляд на Шерлока:  
  
— Ты, наверно, можешь воспользоваться тюленьим жиром.  
  
Эта идея казалась... Шерлок ведь даже не подумал о технических аспектах данного вопроса.  
  
— А это безопасно? — спросил он.  
  
Джон рассмеялся.  
  
— Чёрт, я не знаю. А что нам ещё остаётся? Мы ведь застряли здесь, — улыбнулся Джон, закрыв ладонью глаза. — Я не знаю. Мы же ели его. Наверно, он нормальный.  
  
Шерлок снова сел на корточки. Джон хранил жир в мешочке, сделанном из тюленьего мочевого пузыря, а тот лежал на специальной каменной полке недалеко от их жилища. Шерлок взял его и вернулся к Джону. Он развязал кожаные шнурки, с сомнением взглянул на содержимое, а потом перевёл взгляд на партнёра. Его эрекция не совсем ещё обмякла, но уже немного поникла.  
  
— Это... — начал Шерлок. — Это определённо негигиенично.  
  
Джон снова рассмеялся и посмотрел на Шерлока. Его глаза радостно сияли:  
  
— Едва ли это самая антисанитарная вещь, которую видела моя задница.  
  
Но Шерлока это не убедило.  
  
— Слушай, мы же его варили, так? И почему это я должен тебя уговаривать? – сказал Джон.  
  
Шерлок погрузил два пальца в мешочек. Они действительно каждый день ели жир. Какой вред может быть, если его используют ректально? Шерлок поднял руку и посмотрел, как по пальцам стекает липкая субстанция. Джон простонал и закрыл лицо руками:  
  
— О господи.  
  
Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на него. Да, этого будет вполне достаточно. Он переполз через Джона и устроился у него между коленей, положив жир рядом. Шерлок осторожно раздвинул ноги Джона и согнул их. Тот больше не смеялся. Шерлок прижал свои липкие пальцы к внутренней стороне мошонки Джона и начал осторожно поглаживать. Другой рукой он обхватил его член и отодвинул крайнюю плоть.   
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на меня, — сказал Шерлок низким голосом. Джон на мгновение посмотрел ему в глаза, а потом снова запрокинул голову и уставился в потолок. — Смотри на меня, Джон.  
  
Шерлок хотел видеть его глаза, когда он будет медленно погружаться в него. Рот Джона приоткрылся. Глаза закрылись. Шерлок поглаживал большим пальцем головку его члена, поднимаясь выше.   
  
— Джон.  
  
Тот ненадолго посмотрел на него. Шерлок поднялся и схватил его одежду с крыши. Ботинки лежали рядом. Шерлок быстро связал всё в узел и подсунул его под голову Джона, а сам снова устроился у него между колен.   
  
— Посмотри на меня, — сказал Шерлок, и стал вводить палец внутрь.   
  
Ноздри Джона затрепетали. Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на Шерлока — в его взгляде читалось что-то похожее на вызов, но Шерлок хотел совсем не этого. Он стал нежно ласкать яички Джона и поглаживать ствол. Затем Шерлок пробежался пальцами по нежной коже его бёдер и потянулся за жиром.  
  
— Нет, — сказал Джон, приподнявшись со своего места. — Нет... стой...  
  
А, ну конечно. Этими пальцами он гладил анус Джона. Досадные мелочи, но жир им был нужен не только ради секса. Джон пошарил по земле.  
  
— У нас должна быть раковина, — сказал он.  
  
Шерлок поднялся и отправился на её поиски. Какой абсурд. Вот она — рядом с костром. Он взял её и снова устроился между ног Джона. Шерлок аккуратно перелил немного жира в раковину. Несколько капель упало на воняющую тюленью шкуру, но та была влагонепроницаемой, так что беспокоиться не стоило. Шерлок затянул шнурки на мешочке из пузыря и сунул его Джону.  
  
— Убери от меня эту штуку, — сказал он.  
  
Джон засмеялся и отложил мешочек в сторону.   
  
— А сейчас, — сказал Шерлок и серьёзно посмотрел на Джона. — Ты будешь на меня смотреть. Ты меня понял?  
  
Джон судорожно сглотнул и кивнул.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Шерлок макнул пальцы в дурацкую раковину, которая уже успела накрениться. Он как следует обмазал их жиром и с нетерпением шлёпнул ими по заду Джона. Тот негромко охнул. Шерлок сделал глубокий успокаивающий вдох и ещё раз обхватил ладонью член Джона. Он оттянул крайнюю плоть с головки, а потом медленно вернул её на место уверенными, неторопливыми, плавными поглаживаниями. Шерлок прижал свой измазанный жиром палец к анусу Джона и внимательно посмотрел на него. Дыхание Джона участилось, но взгляда он не отвёл.   
  
— Хорошо, — сказал Шерлок — его голос понизился почти что до урчания.   
  
Шерлок погладил Джона между ягодиц и почувствовал, как сжались его мышцы, когда он провёл суставами пальцев по анусу. Великолепно. Прекрасно. Шерлок обхватил рукой яички Джона, а потом снова попробовал его вход кончиком пальца. Джон дышал сквозь полуоткрытый рот, и его веки наливались тяжестью. Шерлок погладил большим пальцем под головкой, а потом им обвёл анус. Джон задержал дыхание, и Шерлок стал просовывать внутрь него кончик пальца. Глаза Джона закрылись.  
  
— Смотри на меня.  
  
Джон с трудом открыл глаза. Шерлок начал вводить в него палец и почувствовал, как напрягся Джон, как тяжело он стал дышать от волнения.  
  
— Прекрати, Джон. Впусти меня.  
  
Свободной рукой Шерлок погладил его по ноге, успокаивающе проведя ладонью по бедру до колена и обратно. Джон расслабился, и Шерлок слегка повернул палец. Глаза Джона закрылись.  
  
— Смотри на меня, — прошептал Шерлок.  
  
Джон открыл глаза. Шерлок ввёл палец глубже. Там было тепло и тесно, но ощущения будут гораздо приятнее, когда вместо пальца внутри Джона окажется его член. Шерлок наклонился и снова обхватил ладонью эрекцию Джона. Его розовые губы раскрылись, и Шерлоку вдруг захотелось поцеловать их, попробовать этот рот своими губами, всецело завладеть им. Он до конца протолкнул палец внутрь и медленно вытащил обратно. Дыхание Джона перешло в тяжёлое пыхтение, и Шерлок снова погрузил в него палец. Затем он наклонился к его члену и стал посасывать головку. Джон издал что-то среднее между выдохом и тихим вскриком. Шерлок убрал палец и опять ввёл его внутрь. Джон изогнулся, и Шерлок взял в рот его член, сначала трогая головку языком, а потом принялся усиленно сосать. Джон задохнулся, прогнулся вперёд и сжал мышцы вокруг пальца Шерлока. О, это будет так здорово.  
  
— Смотри, Джон, — сказал Шерлок, вынимая палец и добавляя к нему второй.   
  
Растяжение увеличилось, Джон зашипел и принялся тяжело дышать, пока Шерлок медленно проникал внутрь и поворачивал пальцы. Он несколько раз быстро провёл рукой по пенису Джона, тот запрокинул голову, но тут же приподнял её и встретился взглядом с Шерлоком. Отлично. Шерлок медленно вытащил пальцы и снова ввёл их внутрь.   
  
Член Шерлока начал немилосердно болеть к тому времени, как в Джоне было три пальца, успокаивающе поглаживающих его мышцы. Шерлок слизнул каплю жидкости, выступившую на пенисе Джона, и стал ритмично двигать пальцами внутри него. С каждым выдохом с губ Джона срывался придушенный вскрик, и Шерлок нагнулся к нему, останавливая движения.  
  
— Я собираюсь сделать это сейчас, Джон, — сказал Шерлок, и Джон кивнул. Хорошо. Отлично.   
  
— Он больше, — предупредил Шерлок.  
  
— О господи, пожалуйста, Шерлок, — от возбуждения дыхание Джона стало восхитительно-прерывистым.  
  
Шерлок на короткое время прижался к его губам, и Джон приподнялся ему навстречу, чтобы продлить поцелуй. Шерлок вытащил пальцы и нащупал раковину. Половина её содержимого вылилась, когда он зачерпнул оттуда как можно больше жира и толстым слоем намазал его на свой член. Господи, это будет великолепно. Шерлок так этого хотел. Вымазанной жиром рукой он приставил свой член к входу Джона. Шерлок чувствовал жар, исходящий от его тела, и задержал дыхание, останавливаясь, пока не сделал что-нибудь глупое и не причинил боли своему драгоценному Джону.   
  
Тот всхлипнул и потёрся носом о щёку Шерлока.  
  
— М-м-м, пожалуйста, сделай это, Шерлок, пожалуйста, — прошептал он.  
  
Шерлок отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на него. Лицо Джона покраснело, по нему стекал пот. Он замер, когда встретился взглядом с Шерлоком, и тот толкнулся внутрь.  
  
Джон задыхался — его рот приоткрылся, а потом резко захлопнулся, и он быстро задышал через нос. С каждым вдохом Джон сдавленно стонал, и, о боже, это было так здорово. Шерлок погружался внутрь, пока его бёдра плотно не прижались к коже Джона. Он ненадолго расслабился, а затем толкнулся глубже. Господи, это было великолепно, это было...  
  
Шерлок посмотрел туда, где их тела соединялись. Это было невероятно здорово. Он вышел из Джона, а потом толкнулся обратно.  
  
— О господи, Джон, — выдохнул Шерлок.  
  
Он снова выскользнул из него и стал смотреть, как медленно, очень медленно исчезает внутри Джона. О, это было изумительно. Шерлок снова повторил своё движение.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел, — сказал Шерлок и приподнял Джона. Он сел на пятки и дал Джону оседлать свои бёдра, а потом медленно опустился на землю, так что тот теперь был сверху. — Я хочу, чтобы ты видел, Джон. Смотри.  
  
Джон оперся обеими руками о землю и приподнял бёдра. Он переместил свой вес на одну сторону, убирая мешающие яички, посмотрел на член Шерлока, заключённый между их телами, и со стоном опустился вниз. Потом он снова приподнялся, обхватил рукой свой пенис и опять опустился вниз, на этот раз быстрее, поглаживая себя в такт движениям.  
  
— О, — сказал он. — О.  
  
Смотреть, как Джон трахает себя его членом, было самым лучшим занятием на свете. Шерлок хотел, чтобы это продолжалось вечно, хотя и понимал, что такое невозможно.   
  
— Стой, — сказал он, хватая Джона за бёдра.  
  
Шерлок поймал его за запястья и заставил убрать от себя руки. Член Джона покачивался в воздухе, а Шерлок был таким твёрдым внутри него. Шерлок задержал дыхание, проведя руками по бёдрам Джона.  
  
— Сожми, — сказал он.  
  
Джон сильно сжал мышцы вокруг Шерлока, как тому и хотелось. Шерлок потянул его вниз и увлёк в долгий поцелуй. Он сел и перевернул Джона на спину, пробежался кончиками пальцев по его животу, затем дотронулся до своего члена там, где он входил в Джона. Это было так прекрасно, так хорошо. Джон снова сжал мышцы вокруг него, и Шерлок застонал. Этого недостаточно. Он вышел из Джона, и тот сквозь зубы втянул в себя воздух.   
  
Шерлок повернул Джона на бок, а сам устроился позади него. Вот как всё будет. Он снова вошёл в Джона, останавливая движение его бёдер, пока тот пытался толкаться назад. Затем Шерлок взял в руки оба его запястья, чтобы тот не смог трогать себя, и замер, глубоко проникнув внутрь. Превосходно.  
  
Немного погодя, Джон стал вырываться.  
  
— Шерлок, — прошептал он, изгибаясь.  
  
Шерлок предупреждающе сжал его запястья, и тот остановился.  
  
Вскоре Джон опять заёрзал, всхлипывая. Шерлок крепко держал его, наслаждаясь эндорфинами, выплёскивающимися в кровь, наслаждаясь лёгким покалыванием под кожей. Теперь Джон принадлежал ему — Шерлоку. В следующий раз, а может не в следующий, а как-нибудь попозже Шерлок крепко свяжет его, вставит искусственный пенис в его тугую задницу и оставит лежать на ковре в гостиной. Сам он в это время займётся каким-нибудь экспериментом, а когда Джон будет кричать слишком громко, заткнёт ему рот и оставит его снова, обездвиженного, с членом в заднице. О, это будет...  
  
Шерлок покрывал поцелуями спину Джона, его плечи и шею. Он поднял голову и потёрся носом об его ухо. Джон наклонил голову, и Шерлок укусил его под челюстью. Он начал энергично зализывать место укуса, и когда Джон под ним резко дёрнулся, усилил хватку на его запястьях. Джон хотел увернуться, но не мог этого сделать. Шерлок сжал зубы сильнее, а потом отстранился, поцеловал укушенное место и исследовал получившуюся отметину. О да, здесь будет хороший синяк.  
  
Шерлок взглянул на набухший и потемневший пах Джона. Он отпустил его запястья и провёл пальцем по пенису. Бёдра Джона дёрнулись, и он сжался вокруг Шерлока, член которого снова увеличивался в размерах. Шерлок поглаживал ствол Джона от основания к кончику.  
  
— Ты не будешь его трогать. Понял?  
  
Джон выдохнул сквозь зубы. Он был великолепен, а теперь ко всему прочему на его шее красовался кровоподтёк.  
  
— Ты понял?  
  
— Да, — вскрикнул Джон. — Да, о господи, Шерлок, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, — его голос сорвался на отчаянный всхлип. Он так хотел, чтобы его трахнули. Шерлок опустил ладонь на бедро Джона, а потом стал поглаживать его бок. — Пожалуйста, Шерлок, пожалуйста.  
  
Джон зажмурился и открыл рот в молчаливом крике. Шерлок толкнулся бёдрами, и из груди Джона вырвался хриплый и беззастенчиво громкий стон.  
  
— Замечательно, — сказал Шерлок и вновь толкнулся в него.  
  
Он потерял самоконтроль, но это было неважно. Шерлок собирался сделать так, чтобы Джон забыл обо всём и желал только его член в своей заднице. Шерлок сжал пенис Джона и принялся энергично двигать рукой в такт своим толчкам. Крики Джона теперь не смолкали, становясь громче всякий раз, как яйца Шерлока ударяли о его задницу. Он сжал мышцы и кончил, забрызгав спермой тюленью шкуру. Шерлок наклонился к нему, перевернул его лицом вниз и стал безжалостно вбиваться внутрь, пока волна оргазма не захлестнула его, и бёдра судорожно не дёрнулись.  
  
Излившись внутрь, Шерлок снова лениво толкнулся несколько раз, а потом рухнул на Джона и лежал так некоторое время, чувствуя, как их кожа взмокла от пота. Шерлок осторожно вышел из Джона и перекатился на бок. Он лежал в маленькой лужице жира, прямо на устричной раковине. Шерлок приподнялся и отбросил её в сторону, пытаясь вложить в этот жест как можно больше раздражения. Что ему в его нынешнем довольном состоянии, надо признаться, удалось с трудом. Шерлок глубоко вздохнул и провёл рукой по своей груди. Он посмотрел на Джона, который всё ещё тяжело дышал рядом с ним, и почувствовал какое-то странное волнение в сердце. Шерлок подвинулся к нему ближе и притянул к себе, устраиваясь у него за спиной. Было всё ещё слишком жарко, но его это не волновало. Шерлок хотел почувствовать пот Джона, ощутить, как сильно тому нужно помыться, и слушать его сердцебиение через узловатую белую поверхность афганского шрама.  
  
— Нам давно пора было это сделать, — выдохнул Джон.  
  
Шерлок крепко сжал его и потёрся носом о спину.  
  
— Джон, — сказал он. — Мои идеи всегда были удачными.  
  
Это была бессовестная ложь, но Джон всё равно рассмеялся.  
  
  
Теперь, когда у них был секс, всё в какой-то мере стало проще. Хотя Шерлок по-прежнему большую часть времени ощущал гнев, скуку и досаду. Эти чувства были такими сильными, что причиняли ему физическую боль. Однажды он прыгнул в океан, прямо на камни. Не в целях эксперимента, не для того, чтобы исследовать что-то, а просто потому, что захотел сделать себе больно. И за ту долю секунды, пока он летел, Шерлок ощущал радостное возбуждение, а когда он ударился о воду и разодрал кожу о камни, он не почувствовал ничего, кроме боли раненого тела, боли, которую он мог понять. Шерлок мог вычислить её источник, в отличие от той сокрушительной, давящей пустоты, которая исходила из глубин его разума. Джон вытащил его из воды и швырнул на землю, вопя так, что Шерлок с трудом разбирал слова. Он смотрел, как кровь стекает по его голеням. Джон связал его прямо там, на пляже, используя рукава рубашки и шнурки от ботинок, а затем обработал раны стерилизованным тюленьим жиром, ещё горячим после огня, и перевязал их обрезками шкуры. Каким же полезным был этот тюлень. iPhone примитивного мира. Нет, он неправильно выразился. Шерлок имел в виду, что тюленя они использовали для самых разных целей, совсем как его любимый iPhone. О, iPhone, микроскоп, морг, убийства...  
  
— Заткнись, — сказал Джон.  
  
Но. Джон не позволял Шерлоку трахать его, когда он сходил с ума, поэтому Шерлок старался максимально сдерживать эти вспышки. Трахать Джона было единственным, что ему нравилось на этом острове, чего у него никогда не было на Бейкер-стрит. Шерлок зажмурился, со свистом втянул в себя воздух, а потом резко выдохнул. Он осмотрелся. Господи, он действительно поранил себя.  
  
— Джон, — настойчиво позвал его Шерлок. Джон понял, что к нему снова вернулся рассудок. — Джон, прости меня. Это было слишком. Я не должен был так поступать. Прости.  
  
Джон вздохнул и затянул повязку:  
  
— Ты мог серьёзно покалечиться.  
  
Он посмотрел на Шерлока, и в его глазах была печаль.  
  
  
Шерлоку снилось, что он отвёл Джона в газовую камеру и оставил там вместе с сотнями других безымянных обнажённых людей. Сквозь маленькое прямоугольное окошко Шерлок наблюдал, как сердитый Джон стоит среди них. Когда пустили газ, люди в панике начали забираться друг на друга. Джон пробирался сквозь обезумевшую толпу, крича, проталкиваясь через них, чтобы достать до оставшегося чистого воздуха наверху комнаты, а Шерлок спокойно смотрел на него из своего прямоугольного окна. В руках он держал блокнот.  
  
Шерлок проснулся, безудержно крича и рыдая. Он несвязно проговорил что-то, вырвался из удерживающих его рук Джона и, пошатываясь, вышел наружу, где прислонился к стене их жилища, к стене Джона. Он не... этого не...  
  
— Шерлок, — обеспокоенно произнёс Джон.  
  
Он успокаивающе положил ладонь ему на плечо, но Шерлок отпрянул и, спотыкаясь, пошёл к ручью. Он не делал этого... Шерлок зашёл в ледяную воду. Он встал на колени, потом лёг на бок, пока бесстрастно текущая вокруг него вода не намочила ему волосы и одежду. Шерлок сжался в клубок и лежал, пока не замёрз так, что не мог больше думать об этом сне. Джон вытащил его из воды и отвёл назад в лагерь, где снял с него мокрую одежду и завернул в пальто. Он быстро растёр руки и спину Шерлока, а потом прижал его к себе.  
  
— Мне приснилось, что я сделал что-то ужасное, — сказал Шерлок.  
  
Джон успокоил его и не стал спрашивать, о чём был сон. Он завернул их обоих в странно пахнущую тюленью шкуру, и Шерлок заснул на его груди.  
  
  
— Я, правда, стараюсь, — с обидой сказал Шерлок.  
  
— Я знаю, — устало ответил Джон.   
  
Они прогуливались вокруг острова. Полдень ещё не наступил, а они уже успели проверить свои рыболовные крючки и заново насадить на них наживку, посолить и закоптить рыбу, навести порядок в лагере, кое-как побриться армейским ножом, принять отличную песчаную ванну, постирать одежду, отжать её, развесить на крыше и поспорить об астрологии, о которой Шерлок не знал ровным счётом ничего, но его это всё равно не остановило, и к которой Джон относился с крайним скептицизмом. Потом они быстро потрахались, а теперь собирали хворост для костра, и разговор зашёл о всё ухудшающемся психическом состоянии Шерлока.  
  
Они остановились и посмотрели на пустой Тюлений Пляж. Как всегда по утрам, ветер усилился, и было довольно прохладно для того, чтобы разгуливать по острову голышом. Сложив руки на груди, Шерлок и Джон молча смотрели на море. Если им придётся остаться здесь на зиму, а тюлени не придут, то они, скорее всего, умрут. У них не было достаточного количества запасов, чтобы бороться с холодом. Но они запросто могли отрастить себе длинные тёплые бороды, как у зверобоев в старые времена, против чего они сейчас безуспешно боролись. Так что во всём можно было найти что-то хорошее.  
  
— Держись на солнечной стороне, всегда на солнечной стороне, — звонко пропел Шерлок.  
  
Джон посмотрел на него с крайне скептичным выражением лица.  
  
— Ты точно ненормальный, — сказал он.  
  
Шерлок широко улыбнулся. Он притянул к себе Джона за бёдра и чмокнул в губы. Потом Шерлок крепко прижал его к себе, уткнувшись лицом ему в волосы, и они стояли так, глядя на пустынное серое море.  
  
  
Тюлени вернулись. Шерлок решил, что это произошло из-за странного поведения рыбы, которая выпрыгивала из воды целыми косяками. Когда он в полдень проверил Тюлений Пляж, то увидел там их большие обтекаемые тела, развалившиеся на камнях. Шерлок тут же бросился назад, обошёл пляж кругом и осторожно поглядел на него с утёса. Да, они вернулись и сейчас держались чуть ближе к воде, чем тогда, во время их первой охоты. Шерлок побежал назад к лагерю. На шкуре лежал обнажённый по пояс Джон и нежился на солнце, сам похожий на тюленя. Шерлок споткнулся о травяную кочку, больно ударился плечом о землю и тут же вскочил на ноги, как ни в чём не бывало.   
  
— Джон. Джонджонджон.  
  
Джон прикрыл лицо от солнца и, прищурив один глаз, посмотрел на Шерлока. Тот начал лихорадочно рыться в их скудной коллекции примитивных инструментов. Где дубина? А, вот она — у стены.  
  
— Бери нож. Тюлени вернулись.  
  
Джон поднялся на ноги и стал искать ботинки.  
  
— Сколько? — спросил он.  
  
— Всех. Мы должны добыть как можно больше.  
  
Неважно, если мясо пропадёт. Им нужны шкуры. Джон надел ботинки, взял нож, и они отправились на охоту, держась подальше от моря, чтобы ветер не выдал их запах.  
  
— В это раз будет непросто, — сказал Джон, пока они медленно подкрадывались к тюленям.  
  
Пляж был хорошо защищён пологими берегами, и теперь у них не получится так легко подобраться туда. Им нужно быть осторожными, всё делать постепенно. Они снова отступили назад, выбирая удобное укрытие, а потом медленно продвинулись ещё немного вперёд до того места, где трава их больше не закрывала.  
  
— Я постараюсь отрезать им путь к воде, — сказал Шерлок.  
  
Он был быстрее в экстремальных ситуациях, и у него с собой имелось более длинное оружие. Шерлок рванулся с места, спускаясь вниз к каменистому пляжу. Тюлени отреагировали незамедлительно, тут же бросившись к морю, но Шерлок врезался в стаю, заставляя их отклониться от курса. Он принялся без разбора молотить дубиной, всегда целясь в голову, но никогда не нанося больше одного удара. Некоторым тюленям удалось прийти в себя и ускользнуть в море, а других Джон быстро добивал ножом. Когда всё кончилось, Шерлок и Джон, тяжело дыша, остались стоять на камнях, их кожа блестела от пота. Руки Джона по локоть были измазаны в крови. Шерлок вытер пот с губ и окинул взглядом их добычу: не так много, как казалось на первый взгляд, но всё равно достаточно. Они добыли двух детёнышей, одного большого тюленя и двух поменьше. Этого хватит, чтобы сделать зимнюю одежду и, быть может, как следует покрыть крышу их убежища. Отлично. Мяса было много, но если они постараются, то смогут засолить всё. 

Шерлок посмотрел на Джона — тот размазал по лицу кровь, пытаясь утереть пот со лба, и тяжело дышал. На губах у него играла мечтательная улыбка. Он взглянул на Шерлока, и улыбка стала шире. Шерлок ощутил, как внутри него что-то сжимается, и это чувство только усилилось из-за адреналина, поющего в крови. Когда Шерлок неторопливо шагнул в сторону Джона, тот перестал улыбаться. Шерлок протащил за собой по земле дубинку, а потом отпустил её. Эрекция Джона выступала через его забрызганные тюленьей кровью брюки. Шерлок приблизился к нему, и Джон стал дышать часто и поверхностно. Его тёмные зрачки расширились. Как только Шерлок подошёл ближе, Джон чуть выгнул бёдра, неосознанно принимая соблазнительно-покорные позы, наклонив голову и приоткрыв рот. Шерлок забрал у него нож, сложил его и осторожно положил в свой карман. Джон облизал губы. Шерлок схватил его за бёдра и потёрся о них своими, чувствуя его эрекцию. Великолепно. Просто великолепно. Колени Джона подогнулись, когда Шерлок снова прижался к нему, наслаждаясь трением брюк о твёрдый член. Шерлок опустил Джона на землю и прислонил спиной к камням. Он соединил их бёдра вместе и принялся двигаться всё быстрее и быстрее. Джон сжал его ягодицы руками, пока Шерлок отчаянно толкался о него. Прикосновений не хватало, их всё время было мало. Шерлок хотел, чтобы Джон кончил себе в брюки, он хотел, чтобы горячая сперма впиталась в его одежду, чтобы сразу было видно, что произошло, что он с ним сделал.

Джон подогнул под себя ноги, приподнимая бёдра пригласительным движением; дыхание хрипло вырывалось у него изо рта.

— А, Шерлок, ахх... — кричал он всё громче и громче.

Джон был уже близок. Шерлок опустился на него всем своим весом и зарылся лицом в шею. Он резко дёрнул бёдрами, а потом сжал кожу Джона зубами. Тот вскрикнул, дёрнулся и сильнее вцепился в спину Шерлока, притягивая его ближе. Он так хотел этого. Ощущений всегда было недостаточно. Шерлок продолжал толкаться сильно и быстро, и вскоре Джон замер под ним, и его дыхание перешло в отчаянный крик. Бёдра Джона судорожно дёрнулись, и Шерлок догадался, что он кончил, намочив спереди свои брюки. Шерлок быстро сел на корточки, высвободил свой член и начал энергично двигать по нему ладонью. Он наклонился над Джоном, опираясь на одну руку, и громко простонал, ощущая, как внутри него нарастает уже знакомое чувство. Его сперма брызнула на голую грудь Джона, помечая его:  _мой_.

Опустошённый Джон лежал под ним, тяжело дыша. Шерлок наклонился ниже, пока их лбы не соприкоснулись. Капелька пота скатилась по его носу. Шерлок, вне всяких сомнений, был самым счастливым человеком на земле. Джон приподнялся и прикоснулся губами к его губам. Он потёрся о нос Шерлока, снова поцеловал его и опять опустился на камни. Шерлок лёг рядом с ним. Он поймал запястье Джона и притянул к себе его руку. Хм, она всё ещё была покрыта кровью. Но Шерлок всё равно поцеловал её.

 

Они превратили своё жилище в коптильню и несколько дней спали на улице, пока мясо коптилось внутри. Соли у них было совсем мало, и им пришлось потратить много дров, чтобы выпаривать её из морской воды. Дни стали короче, дожди лили удручающе часто, но Джон накрыл их убежище старой шкурой, которая лучше защищала от воды, чем трава, а новые сушились внутри, пока не стали ещё пригодными к использованию.

У них было достаточно мяса, чтобы продержаться довольно долгое время, но Шерлок всё равно приходил в ужас от мысли, что им придётся пережить здесь зиму. Временами этого было достаточно, чтобы он снова срывался, но Джон всегда старался отвлечь его. Однако большую часть времени Шерлок был грубым и сварливым. Он огрызался на Джона, но не терял рассудок. Иногда Джон огрызался в ответ, они дрались, а потом занимались сексом на камнях.

— О господи, Шерлок, пожалуйста!

Шерлок обожал эту фразу.

Но сегодня он ненавидел всё на свете. 

 

Вчера разыгрался чудовищный шторм, он сорвал крышу с их укрытия, и им пришлось лежать, съёжившись под проливным дождём. От костра осталась только мокрая зола, а хранившуюся у них горстку хвороста сдуло в тартарары, и они провели весь день, заново выполняя все свои нудные обязанности, которые уже успели сделать. Но на этот раз всё было гораздо хуже оттого, что их жизнь стала такой непредсказуемой. Шерлок лежал на солнце, хотя для этого уже стало слишком прохладно. Он зарылся локтем в песок, ощущая разницу в температуре верхних и нижних слоёв.

Джон сидел у воды, и Шерлок ненавидел Джона. Он ненавидел то, чем сейчас занимался Джон. Шерлоку хотелось вскочить на ноги и наброситься на него, но ему было слишком лень вставать. Совсем рядом с ним пробежал крошечный краб. 

Вот какой жалкой была сейчас его жизнь: собирать ветки, не мыться, всегда пить из источника. Ничего интересного не происходило, людей вокруг не было. Никакой пищи для ума. Шерлок был привязан к Лондону, к его бурлящей и непредсказуемой жизни, к его сердцу, где всегда что-то случалось. Подумать только, он бы мог быть сейчас там. Это не он упал с лодки. Он мог быть сейчас дома.

Солнце ласково грело лицо Шерлока, и его горло болезненно сжалось. Он был бы дома без своего Джона. Это недопустимо. Абсолютно недопустимо. Шерлок перевернулся и посмотрел на друга, сидящего у воды. Тот был пещерным человеком. У него было множество первобытных навыков. Неважно, на острове или где-то в другом месте, но Шерлок бы давно уже пропал без него. Джон был его любимым неандертальцем — примитивный ум, доброе сердце. Только человек с добрым сердцем может постоянно прощать таких людей, как Шерлок. Всё это было до отвращения сентиментально. Шерлок не мог поверить, что ему пришли в голову такие мысли. Во всяком случае, мозг Джона был не так уж примитивен в сравнении с прочими. Видели бы вы только, как он потрошит тюленя! Это завораживающе. Его мастерство безупречно. Он очарователен. Он восхитителен. Он совершенен.

Шерлок поднялся и осторожно подошёл к Джону сзади, накрыв его своей тенью, чтобы тот не испугался от неожиданности. Он опустился на землю и обхватил руками талию Джона, впитывая его тепло и даря своё, а потом поцеловал его в плечо рядом со шрамом.

Вот так они и сидели, когда Джон внезапно вскочил на ноги и опрокинул Шерлока на песок:

— Дьявол! Твою мать, о господи! 

Он сорвался с места и побежал по дорожке к лагерю. 

Шерлок поглядел на море. О дьявол! Он помчался по тропинке вслед за Джоном.

Их костёр был совсем жалким, но после шторма они занялись им в первую очередь, и теперь у них было несколько хорошо горящих углей. Джон вытащил их постель из хижины и стал бросать сухую траву в огонь.

— Три костра. Вот здесь, добавь туда жира. В десяти ярдах друг от друга, чтобы их было видно, — говорил Джон.

Шерлок схватил охапку сухих веток и бросил их в десяти ярдах от первого костра. Он разломал ветки и побрызгал их жиром из мешочка. Ещё через десять ярдов он повторил свои действия. От сена костёр Джона разгорелся. Шерлок подобрал из него горящую обугленную палку и ткнул ею в обрызганный жиром хворост, бормоча проклятия, пока ветки не задымились и не начали гореть. Потом он зажёг третий костёр. Это заняло у него слишком много времени. 

Джон, откинув в сторону тюленью шкуру, сорвал крышу с их жилища. Он начал раздирать её на части, кидая Шерлоку и складывая в большой костёр. Огонь быстро разгорался, и Джон подлил туда ещё жира. Над костром поднялось большое тёмное облако дыма. Джон схватил шкуру и начал энергично обмахивать ею пламя. Костры Шерлока тоже начали разгораться, он скинул туда остатки их крыши, и теперь у них было три больших огня, три чёрных облака от тюленьего жира.

Шерлок посмотрел на линию горизонта, кровь шумно стучала у него в ушах. Джон забрался на большой камень и без остановки размахивал руками. Корабль стал разворачиваться. Кажется, Шерлок на мгновение потерял сознание, а потом Джон бросился к нему, крепко обнял и закружил их на месте.

 

На острове не было участка, куда мог бы причалить корабль. Поэтому приплывшая к ним женщина добиралась до их пляжа на надувной моторной лодке. Шерлок стоял на берегу, едва не пританцовывая в предвкушении.

— Эй! — крикнула она, заглушая мотор. 

Женщине было около сорока пяти. У неё было круглое, но слегка угловатое лицо, которое, кажется, повидало много солнца и ветра. Она была капитаном корабля и ловко управлялась с моторкой, но приплыла сюда одна, а значит, скорее всего, её экипаж состоял только из одного человека, который остался на судне в её отсутствие. Это был не рыболовный корабль. Женщина занималась охраной дикой природы. Даже на время такого короткого плавания до острова она надела оранжевый спасательный жилет. Ей было хорошо известно об опасностях, подстерегающих в море. Она с подозрением взглянула на Шерлока. Джон помог ей отбуксировать моторку на берег, и они стали разговаривать. 

Жёлтая. Четырёхтактный двигатель, подвесной мотор, две лошадиные силы. Судя по всему, используется уже пять лет.

— Шерлок, — сказал Джон, а потом добавил. — Это Шерлок. А я — Джон. Уотсон.

Лесбиянка, мать-одиночка, взрослая дочь. Собака. Бордер-колли или, что более вероятно, дворняжка…

— Прекрати, — тихо сказал ему Джон.

Потрескавшиеся руки, огрубевшие от корабельной работы, часто погружает их в воду. Три маленьких шрама, укус, она работала с тюленями. 

Джон схватил его за плечо и хорошенько встряхнул:

— Шерлок, перестань. Заткнись.

Шерлок послушался. Джон отвернулся, положив ладонь ему на поясницу:

— Не возражаете, если мы кое-что захватим?

— Конечно, нет.

Голуэйский акцент, впрочем, слабовыраженный; маленький прибрежный город — Клифден, скорее всего. 

Джон потащил его назад к лагерю.

Голуэйский. Клифден. Охрана природы. Она наблюдала за тюленями в море и вчера попала в шторм, сбилась с курса и отправилась к югу в сторону материка. Что и... Джон собирает тюленьи шкуры. Его губы сжаты, он нервничает. Почему он нервничает? 

Джон скатал шкуры и, оглядевшись, провёл руками по волосам. Затем он схватил пустой мешочек из пузыря.

— Нам это больше не понадобится, — произнёс Шерлок.

Конечно. Они возвращаются назад к цивилизации, слава...

Джон развернул свою рубашку и надел её, а потом накинул куртку. Он бросил Шерлоку его ботинки.

— Надень их, — сказал он.

О. Это будет здорово. Ботинки. А где его носки? Нет? Шерлок надел ботинки и быстро зашнуровал их. Джон протянул ему пальто. Он собирался взять с собой почти всё, разве он не понимал, что они возвращаются домой?

— Нам больше не нужно тюленье мясо, Джон. У нас будет настоящая еда.

Джон замешкался, но узел с мясом бросать не стал.

— Я не знаю, — сказал он. — Мы не... я не...

Вот как. Могучий инстинкт самосохранения Джона не давал ему отправиться неизвестно куда без запасов. Очень хорошо. Шерлок приподнял шкуры и случайно уронил маленькую кожаную сумочку, из которой на землю посыпались костяные крючки Джона. Шерлок остановился и посмотрел на них. Он нагнулся, положив шкуры на колено. Шерлок прикоснулся к этим обломкам кости, вырезанным так аккуратно и добросовестно. Он взял один крючок и погладил его пальцем. Вот оно: доказательство человеческой жизни. Шерлок поднялся на ноги и положил крючок в карман. Остальные он оставил на земле.

 

— Шерлок, пожалуйста, перестань, — шептал Джон.

Они подходили к причалу — к Клифдену, как и ожидалось. Уже наступила глубокая ночь, но Джанет — лесбиянка, Клифден, специалист по охране природы, капитан корабля — сообщила о них по радиосвязи, и теперь весь город знал, что она нашла двух человек, пропавших в море. Поэтому на причале их встречала целая толпа. Там стояли люди, настоящие люди, пахло выхлопными газами от моторов, было электричество, лампочки, в сгустившихся сумерках светились оранжевые уличные фонари...

— Шерлок, послушай меня...

Лодка ударилась о причал, и Шерлок пошатнулся. Джон схватил его за руку, но тот вывернулся из его захвата и, когда лодка снова приблизилась к причалу, выпрыгнул из неё. Привязывающему лодку мальчику восемнадцать, он помогает отцу рыбачить и недавно расстался со своей подружкой, вероятно из-за того, что она уехала из города. Шерлок шагал по пирсу, чувствуя запах водорослей, растущих на досках. Временами по сторонам мелькали вспышки света — его фотографировали. Шерлок видел, как вдали на холме сиял огнями город — маленький, с населением не больше тысячи человек. Рядом с ним стояла девочка — шесть лет, две старшие сестры, носит их одежду, разлучена с матерью. Шерлоку нужно было попасть в город. С ним заговорил какой-то бородатый мужчина, кто-то позвал его по имени. Шерлок протолкнулся сквозь толпу и бросился бежать. В городе будут машины, радио, сигаретный пепел, презервативы разных марок и лак для ногтей. Он увидит всё это, он увидит тротуары и дверные ручки, скажет, кто смазывает маслом петли, а кто — нет, кто красит ставни у окон, а кто не делает этого. Внезапно Джон схватил его, и Шерлок с размаху упал на землю. Дорога состояла из асфальта и минерального заполнителя и была покрыта тонким слоем грязи, которая на вкус...

— Шерлок, хватит! 

Джон схватил Шерлока за волосы и оттащил от дороги, а потом притянул к себе и крепко обнял со спины. Шерлок пытался вывернуться из его рук. _Город!_ Он сумел развернуться боком, упираясь рукой в грудь Джона, но тот снова резко дёрнул его за волосы и прижал к себе. Джон дрожал, его кожа источала едкий запах — он был напуган. А Джон никогда ничего не боялся. Разве только, когда тонул, и тогда, в деле со стрелой. Почему...

— Шерлок, ты должен остановиться, — прошипел Джон. — Это чужие люди, ясно? Они не знают тебя. Я не знаю, что... просто, пожалуйста, давай поедем в отель, хорошо?

Шерлок размеренно дышал. Он так хотел увидеть город! Он чувствовал, что разрыдается, если не увидит его прямо сейчас.

— Шерлок, пожалуйста, только не при этих людях. Я обещаю, мы всё посмотрим, ты сможешь есть грязь, ладно, но только, пожалуйста, не здесь, договорились?

После продолжительного молчания Шерлок неохотно кивнул. Может быть, по дороге в отель они проедут через город, и Шерлок сможет посмотреть на него, а если он будет тихо себя вести, Джон не будет расстраиваться. А сейчас он расстроился из-за Шерлока.

Джон осторожно отпустил его, и они оба встали. Шерлок поборол сильное желание броситься бежать и вперил взгляд в землю. Господи, пожалуйста, он так хочет посмотреть на город. Шерлок обхватил себя руками, но не побежал. Он ненавидел вспышки безумия, они были отвратительны.

— Господи, Шерлок, пожалуйста, не плачь.

Джон обнял его. Его куртка пахла кровью и островом.

 

Они действительно, как и было обещано, посмотрели город после того, как хорошенько побрились (одноразовая бритва, Gillette, индивидуальная упаковка, закуплена оптом, скорее всего, по каталогу) и приняли душ («Шерлок, пожалуйста, не ешь мыло». Талловат натрия, кокоат натрия, глицерин, PEG-6 метиловый эфир, сорбитан, диоксид титана...). Им принесли новую одежду — дорогую, но безвкусную (Майкрофт. Одежду покупал служащий отеля. Мужчина, возраст — сорок пять — пятьдесят. Болеет экземой), и затем, под покровом темноты, Шерлок тщательно обследовал город в поисках информации о его истории, жителях и их образе жизни. Джон постоянно находился рядом с ним. Они ещё не успели вернуться с прогулки, когда на следующее утро прилетел Майкрофт и сообщил, что их ждёт частный самолёт до Лондона. (Был в Москве, быстро потерял восемь фунтов. Проблемы с желудочно-кишечным трактом. Язва). Затем они вернулись в Лондон, а тот настолько во всём превосходил Клифден, что Шерлоку пришлось дать успокоительное. Он проснулся в своей постели на Бейкер-стрит.

Шерлок получил новый телефон, новое пальто и новые контакты в своей сети бездомных. Поразительно, за шесть коротких недель произошло столько преступлений! Два тела нашли в прессователе мусора. Собаку намеренно заразили бешенством. Вспышка бешенства в Лондоне — это восхитительно! 

Прошло три дня, прежде чем Шерлок смог заснуть и проспал пять с половиной часов на кухонном столе. Шерлок был так счастлив, что ему хотелось петь.

Он даже сходил с Джоном в Теско. Шерлок никогда в полной мере не мог понять, зачем нужно такое разнообразие товаров. Он оставил Джона с тележкой в чайном отделе, а сам отправился исследовать магазин. Здесь продавалось около восьмидесяти сортов мяса, если учитывать вид животного, вырезку и фирму. Целый ряд длиной в шестьдесят футов с обеих сторон был заставлен разнообразными напитками в пластиковых и стеклянных бутылках и жестяных банках. Шерлоку тоже нужно было взять тележку, потому что он уже держал в руках пакет с зеленью, пшеничные отруби, силиконовый любрикант, мешок яблок и четыре фунта свиной отбивной. Для ягодного концентрата, который он присмотрел, места уже не хватало. Он вернётся за ним позже, когда отдаст всё это Джону.

Джон стоял там же, где его и оставил Шерлок — в отделе с чаем. Челюсти напряжены, зубы стиснуты. Выражение лица: нейтральное. Одна рука на тележке, суставы побелели. Он злился. Шерлок осторожно замедлил шаги и положил свои покупки в тележку. Он поглядел на Джона — тот не отрывал взгляда от чая.

Возможно, Шерлок сделал что-то не так и рассердил его — такое бывало нередко. Шерлок постарался восстановить в памяти своё поведение, чтобы понять, не должен ли он за что-нибудь извиниться, так как извинения, если они были достаточно убедительными, всегда смягчали гнев Джона. Шерлок изучал профиль друга. Может быть, тот сердится на что-то другое.

— Джон, — наконец, решился заговорить Шерлок, прерывая напряжённое молчание.

— Зачем здесь так много разновидностей чая? — прокричал Джон. А. Значит, всё-таки Шерлок тут был ни при чём. — Я просто хочу взять обычную пачку чая, вот и всё! Кому нужно столько видов чая?

Самым простым решением было взять какой-нибудь пакет чёрного чая, но до того, как Шерлок успел это сделать, Джон принялся смахивать всё содержимое чайной полки себе в тележку. Коробки рассыпались по полу, Джон схватился за ручку тележки и пошёл дальше. Снова хромает. Интересно. А! Цитронелла. А там что – малиновый чай? Отлично. Шерлок подобрал пачки с пола и побежал разыскивать Джона. Тот больше не был в настроении для покупок, поэтому этим пришлось заняться Шерлоку. Результат получился очень эклектичным.

 

Дома Джон оставил покупки на кухонном столе, а сам, сложив руки на груди, встал у окна и принялся глядеть на улицу. Шерлок осторожно повесил пальто около двери. Такие импульсивные поступки были совсем не в характере Джона. Когда это началось? Как долго это продолжается? На острове такого точно не было.

Внезапно Шерлок почувствовал, что он непрочь заняться сексом с Джоном. Они вернулись в цивилизацию не меньше шести дней назад и за это время очень мало видели друг друга. Шерлок сразу же занялся делами, по которым так скучал, а что касалось Джона... Кажется, он решил навести марафет во всей квартире, нервно обустраивая всё так, как он привык. Такой чистой их квартира ещё никогда не была.

Шерлок бы предпочёл, чтобы Джон сейчас вместо того, чтобы мрачно смотреть в окно, извивался под ним, обливался потом, ругался, тяжело дышал и выкрикивал его имя. Да, так будет гораздо, гораздо лучше. Шерлок подошёл к Джону, не сводя глаз с его нежной кожи над воротником свитера, которую так удобно было кусать. В паху Шерлока разлилось приятное тепло, но как только он провёл пальцами по рукам Джона и потёрся носом о его шею, тот тут же замер и сказал:

— Прекрати.

Шерлок отпрянул, словно дотронулся до чего-то горячего. Джон никогда ещё не произносил это слово таким тоном, и Шерлок почувствовал, как внутри него начинает зарождаться сомнение. Он ошибся. Шерлок быстро прокрутил в голове последовательность событий, чтобы выявить корень своей ошибки, и отступил назад, как только это сделал.

До их связи на острове Джон никогда не проявлял каких-либо признаков физического влечения к Шерлоку. Всему виной были островные условия. Шерлок сжал пальцы в кулаки и инстинктивно сунул руки в карманы. Секс был только тогда, когда они жили на острове. Со стороны Шерлока было абсолютно глупо считать, что всё продолжится после их возвращения в Лондон. Джону захочется возобновить свои свидания. С женщинами. Не с Шерлоком. Ну конечно. Шерлок почувствовал что-то похожее на тошноту, но не стал обращать на это внимания. Он сглотнул комок в горле. Наверно, будет лучше, если он ненадолго уйдёт.

Шерлок отправился в метро наблюдать за людьми. Теперь у него получалось это делать без вспышек агрессии: кажется, с возвращением в Лондон его психическое здоровье снова пришло в норму. Уже было около пяти часов, и улицы начали заполняться служащими. Шерлок заметил мужчину, у которого была связь с няней — распространённый случай — и женщину, которая воровала деньги у своих работодателей в сфере развития технологий, чтобы потом потратить их на азартные игры — не такой частый случай, но и не уникальный.

У Шерлока было всё, что можно пожелать. Новые загадки и несколько присланных ему на сайт любопытных преступлений. У него имелось четырнадцать разновидностей чая в буфете, образцы крови от заражённых бешенством, шесть видов мяса в холодильнике, самая разнообразная одежда и больше электричества, чем он мог потратить. Из крана в их квартире текла горячая и холодная вода. У него был мощный микроскоп и коллекция смертельных токсинов со всей планеты. На улицах всегда были люди. Здесь были машины, поезда, автобусы, птицы, все формы жизни — всё, что ему было нужно. Шерлок дотронулся пальцем до костяного крючка, лежащего в кармане, и вздрогнул, когда тот впился в кожу.

 

Когда Шерлок вернулся, Джон сидел за столом в гостиной. Перед ним лежала упаковка с силиконовым любрикантом. Шерлок замедлил шаг, потом снял пальто, повесил его и аккуратно расправил пиджак. Он оставил любрикант вместе с другими покупками, которые, судя по всему, успел разобрать Джон. Тот приподнял брови, и Шерлок сунул руки в карманы и прислонился к двери, невольно прищурив глаза.

Казалось, Джон хотел что-то сказать, но потом его взгляд снова упал на стол. Шерлок пошёл на кухню и вымыл руки. Он вспомнил, что ещё не успел исследовать свои образцы с бешенством, потому что отвлёкся на другие дела. Наверно, стоило заняться ими сейчас. Шерлок скорее чувствовал, чем видел Джона, молча сидящего в гостиной. Он замер перед холодильником. Джон у стола. Который был час? Уже поздно. Шерлока не было очень долго. Он слышал машины на улице и шум в трубах после того, как миссис Хадсон спустила воду в туалете. В квартире было тихо, внизу проехала ещё одна машина.

К Шерлоку снова вернулось то тошнотворное чувство, и он не мог больше его игнорировать. Наверняка Джону захочется пояснить, что после возвращения в Лондон их отношения будут исключительно платоническими. Шерлок сможет принять это. Не было никакой необходимости в неловком разговоре, чтобы озвучивать очевидное. Но на самом деле он просто не хотел этого слышать. Шерлок безучастно уставился на плинтус, который на этой неделе Джон оттёр до блеска. Кажется, по углам он чистил его зубной щёткой. А сегодня внезапно вспылил перед полками с чаем.

Шерлок, задумавшись, плотно зажмурился. Его мыслительный процесс был мучительно медленным и утомительным, потому что Шерлок точно знал, что в чём-то был неправ, вот только не понимал, в чём. Он чувствовал, что что-то не так, как будто он сделал что-то глупое. Шерлок распахнул глаза.

Нехорошо. Нет... нет, нехорошо, потому что Джон был расстроен, а ещё потому, что Шерлок не мог собраться с мыслями. Обычно он собирал факты и делал выводы, но сейчас пропустил что-то очень важное и очень простое, и это было нехорошо. Этого не должно было больше случиться теперь, после того, как они вернулись в Лондон — это значит, что он нездоров. Быть больным в Лондоне — это совсем не то же самое, что быть больным на острове. И если он больше не нужен Джону, что было совершенно очевидно, учитывая неспособность Шерлока правильно оценить эмоциональное состояние друга, то его теперь почти наверняка отправят в психбольницу. А это значит, что связывать его там будут чужие люди, а не Джон, а это было очень, очень нехорошо.

Шерлок не хотел быть сумасшедшим, это было ужасно. Однако паниковать он не собирался. Он будет сохранять спокойствие, что он и делал, ходя кругами перед раковиной и поднеся к лицу скрюченные пальцы. Он не сумасшедший. Нет.

— Шерлок, — позвал его Джон.

Шерлок, без сомнения, был очень спокоен. Он дышал глубоко и ровно и не задыхался. 

— Шерлок, — повторил Джон.

Шерлок заострил на нём всё своё внимание.

—Ты в замешательстве от бесполезных городских излишеств. Ты цепляешься за повседневные мелочи, потому что они дают тебе чувство цели, тебе даже не нужен чай. Я вижу это, Джон. Не видел раньше, но вижу сейчас.

— Шерлок...

Шерлок судорожно вздохнул. Он понял, что теряет спокойствие. В глазах болезненно защипало, и он рухнул на стул.

— Я не сумасшедший, Джон.

_Пожалуйста, скажи, что я не сумасшедший._

— Я знаю это, Шерлок, знаю, — ответил Джон.

Он пододвинул стул ближе и сел, поглаживая Шерлока по спине тёплой ладонью. Шерлок уронил голову на руки, и Джон притянул его в объятия. Он поцеловал Шерлока в шею, и после этого тот начал плакать. Он хотел что-то значить для Джона. В этот момент Шерлок неожиданно для себя страстно желал вернуться на остров, под дождь, лежать в их маленьком жалком жилище под дурно пахнущей тюленьей шкурой. Но его разум отказывался от этой мысли, потому что он всей душой ненавидел остров. Джон тихонько баюкал его, положив голову ему на макушку. Его рубашка пахла чистящим средством Персил.

— Всё наладится, слышишь? Просто нужно время.

Шерлок не хотел, чтобы всё налаживалось, если это означало, что вся нежность Джона была фальшивой, если это означало, что он потерял его. 

— Мне нравилось то, что у нас было, - сказал Шерлок, уткнувшись в рубашку Джона.

Джон медленно гладил его по спине круговыми движениями:

— На острове?

Шерлок не знал, как ему ответить на этот вопрос. Да, на острове, но нет, конечно, нет. Абсолютно нелепо, что остров был одновременно самым лучшим и самым худшим опытом в его жизни. Там были его самые счастливые и самые горькие моменты.

— Мне тоже, — прошептал Джон. — Мне нравилось то, что у нас было.

Потом Джон вдруг замер. Он схватил Шерлока за плечи и отстранился от него, внимательно заглянув ему в лицо. Шерлоку было всё равно. Он перестал плакать и смотрел в стену поверх плеча Джона. 

— Так вот что ты решил? Что я не... Шерлок...

Так как Джон не задал вразумительного вопроса, Шерлок не чувствовал себя обязанным на него отвечать. Его лицо было мокрым, но он не хотел, чтобы Джон видел, как он вытирает его, потому что этот жест был ещё более жалким, чем сами слёзы. Конечно же, Шерлок плакал перед Джоном и раньше, но это было на острове.

— Слушай, — сказал Джон. — Я не... тогда просто был не самый удачный момент, Шерлок. Это не потому, что я этого не хотел. Ты не... я не знал, что тебе это всё ещё нужно.

— Это абсурдно, — отрезал Шерлок.

— Ну, — сказал Джон и потёр ладонь большим пальцем. — Я думал... для тебя это было просто способом убить время.

Это больно задело Шерлока. 

— Может, это ты так думал? — холодно произнёс он.

— Нет! Я... Шерлок, мы приехали в Лондон, и ты вернулся к прежней жизни. Было не похоже, что ты заинтересован в этом.

Вот как. Шерлок прищурился, раздумывая, как ему на это реагировать. Он не привык так часто ошибаться, и ему это не нравилось.

— Значит, — нерешительно произнёс Джон, — я так понимаю, что ты заинтересован.

— Естественно, — отрезал Шерлок и тут же пожалел об этом.

Он закрыл глаза, а когда открыл их, Джон смотрел на него с абсолютно непроницаемым выражением лица. Шерлок собрался с духом. Он решил внести ясность раз и навсегда и больше никогда не затрагивать эту унизительную тему.

— Джон, ты самое лучшее, что когда-либо случалось в моей жизни, и мне бы очень хотелось сохранить в полной мере ту природу наших отношений, которая установилась на острове.

Джон посмотрел на него, а потом этот мерзавец начал смеяться.

— Прости, прости меня. Просто... просто это так до нелепого похоже на тебя, — произнёс он, и его лицо стало вдруг торжественно серьёзным. — Хорошо, в таком случае, я выкину смазку, потому что у нас в холодильнике есть тюлений жир.

— Природу, Джон, а не сомнительные технические детали.

Джон снова засмеялся. Он посмотрел в глаза Шерлоку и сказал:

— Хорошо. Отлично. Мне бы тоже очень этого хотелось.

— Я говорю серьёзно, Джон, — тихо сказал Шерлок.

Джон наклонился к нему и дотронулся лбом до его головы. Он погладил его по щеке и волосам. Шерлок выдохнул, и Джон поцеловал его.

— Я знаю, — сказал он.

Шерлок поцеловал его в ответ.

 

— Ты и правда хранишь тюлений жир в холодильнике? — спросил Шерлок.

Он стоял на коленях на кровати и грел в руках силиконовый любрикант. Джон расслабленно лежал на боку перед ним. Прикроватная лампа наполняла комнату тёплым жёлтым светом.

— Да, — ответил Джон. — Я боюсь его выкидывать, — он искоса посмотрел на Шерлока. — И, наверно, буду бояться, пока он не кончится.

— Тогда я оставлю его, — сказал Шерлок.

— Спасибо, — ответил Джон, закрыв глаза. — Когда-нибудь это пройдёт, просто...

— Всё нормально, — произнёс Шерлок и положил ладонь на ногу Джона, проводя костяшками пальцев вдоль мягких волосков на внутренней стороне бедра. — Уверен, я придумаю, что с ним сделать.

— Хорошо. Только не говори мне потом об этом, пожалуйста, — тихо вздохнул Джон.

Шерлок улыбнулся. Он опустил липкую от смазки руку на яички Джона и принялся медленно поглаживать их. Дыхание Джона стало глубже, и Шерлок заметил, как расслабляется его лицо. Досадно, что Шерлок на целых шесть дней умудрился забыть об этом занятии, но сейчас это было неважно. Шерлок неловко потянулся к пенису Джона и взял его в ладонь — тот был ещё мягким, но уже начал набухать. Шерлок уткнулся носом в бедро Джона и поцеловал. Его кожа была чистой и тёплой.

Подготовившись, Шерлок вошёл в Джона, а потом тесно прижался к нему со спины и стал лениво поглаживать его пенис. Они лежали так долгое время. Шерлок молча наслаждался теплотой мышц, которые плотно обхватывали его член, открывались для него и впускали глубже. Он закрыл глаза и положил голову на спину партнёра. Он так любил своего Джона.

Шерлок неторопливо поглаживал его уверенными движениями, пока каждый выдох Джона не стал сопровождаться низким стоном. Тогда Шерлок вышел из него и медленно толкнулся обратно, продолжая ласкать член. Губы Джона раскрылись, он довольно вздохнул, и Шерлок поцеловал его в шею. Он опять вышел, и Джон выгнул спину, когда Шерлок снова толкнулся в него. Джон был таким чудесным, таким восхитительным, что у Шерлока защемило в груди где-то между лёгкими. Он прижался губами к изгибу плеча Джона и стал двигаться быстрее.

Это был самый нежный секс, который у них когда-либо случался. Шерлок перевернул Джона на спину и стал смотреть, как толкается внутрь него. Джон лежал под ним, широко разведя в стороны ноги. Шерлок прижался лицом к его шее и вдыхал его запах. Он хотел быть к нему ещё ближе. Джон крепче вцепился в него, но этого было недостаточно. Шерлок двигался всё быстрее, Джон схватился за простынь, и спинка кровати стала со стуком ударяться о стену. Шерлок приподнялся на локте, обхватил ладонью член Джона и принялся быстро и резко двигать рукой, смотря в его лицо. Рот Джона открылся, и он запрокинул голову, выставляя напоказ своё горло. Потом Джон приподнял бёдра, и Шерлок кончил в него с громким криком.

Шерлок обессиленно рухнул на Джона и некоторое время пережидал отголоски оргазма. Затем он медленно вышел из него и опустил голову к его члену, который всё ещё крепко сжимал в кулаке. Шерлок взял в рот головку и принялся облизывать ствол. Не выпуская его изо рта, он потянул голову в сторону, и тяжёлое дыхание Джона перешло в страстный стон. Шерлок дёрнул головой, Джон изогнул бёдра, запустил руку в его волосы, а затем кончил, и Шерлок проглотил всё до капли.

Когда Джон расслабился, Шерлок поменял положение и опустил голову ему на бедро, лениво устроившись у него между ног. Джон неуклюже гладил его по волосам отяжелевшими после секса пальцами. Шерлок вспомнил, что он хотел сделать кое-что ещё, и снова забрался сверху на Джона, изучая его шею. Метка практически исчезла. Шерлок развернул голову Джона и наклонился, чтобы сделать другую. Тот увернулся и приподнял плечо в попытке отстраниться.

— Нет, — сказал Шерлок, и Джон со страдальческим вздохом сдался.

Шерлоку хотелось, чтобы Джон сделал татуировку с его именем. Он хотел, чтобы Джон подписал нотариально засвидетельствованный контракт, подтверждающий право Шерлока на него. Ему хотелось, чтобы Джон спал в его постели, носил его одежду и пах им. Шерлок зализал на его шее новый кровоподтёк, расположенный достаточно высоко, чтобы его было видно, и когда Джон задержал дыхание и съёжился, Шерлок отпустил его. Он проверил свою работу и прихватил губами место укуса.

— Доволен? — вздохнул Джон.

Шерлок проворчал что-то и лёг рядом с ним. Он притянул руку Джона к своему лицу и поцеловал её, а потом провёл губами по растущим там редким волоскам.

Они полежали так некоторое время, а потом Джон внезапно сказал:

— Ты спас мне жизнь.

Шерлок решил, что речь тут идёт о жизни Джона в широком смысле, поэтому не стал ничего говорить. Он погладил его пальцы. Джон повернулся и посмотрел на него:

— Я так и не сказал тебе спасибо.

Шерлок открыл глаза. Кажется, Джон всё-таки имел в виду что-то конкретное.

— Когда я упал с лодки.

А. Шерлок снова закрыл глаза:

— Ты слишком высокого мнения обо мне, Джон. Всегда был таким. Я не спасал твою жизнь.

Джон попытался переварить это утверждение:

— Вот как. Но всё выглядело именно так.

Шерлок снова поднёс ладонь Джона к своим губам.

— Позволь мне немного перефразировать, — сказал он. — Я спасал не твою жизнь.

Они снова ненадолго замолчали.

— О, — с пониманием произнёс Джон. 

Он сжал руку Шерлока, и тот посмотрел на него.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Шерлок.

Джон взглянул на него, приподняв брови от удивления:

— Правда?

— Да, правда, — раздражённо ответил Шерлок.

Он увидел, что Джон глубже зарылся в подушки, обдумывая эту информацию. Шерлок лёг на него сверху, поймал за руки, прижав их к кровати по обе стороны от его головы, и поцеловал в ухо:

— Да, правда.

Шерлок отстранился и с удивлением увидел, что Джон смотрит на него очень серьёзно.

— И я тебя люблю, — сказал он таким тоном, будто никогда не думал, что произнесёт эти слова.

— Это хорошо. Безответная любовь унизительна.

Шерлок снова поцеловал ухо Джона, а потом укусил его. Затем он лёг на своё место рядом с ним, но передумал, притянул Джона ближе и поочерёдно прихватил зубами его плечо и руку.

— Ай, тогда почему ты кусаешься? 

Джон без особого энтузиазма пытался отстраниться, и Шерлок схватил зубами его подбородок, а потом снова укусил за ухо.

— Потому, что я счастлив.

— Потрясающе. А ты не можешь найти менее жестокий способ выразить свои чувства?

Джон увернулся и придержал Шерлока на расстоянии вытянутой руки, безуспешно пытаясь напустить на себя крайне раздражённый вид. Шерлок плюхнулся обратно на подушки.

— Он не жестокий, — сказал Шерлок, посмотрев на Джона, и начал напевать.

— Перестань.

Шерлок не слушал его. Он приподнялся на одной руке:

— Я в раю...

— Хватит.

— И моё сердце бьётся так, что трудно говорить...

Джон закрыл лицо руками, и Шерлок наклонился ближе.

— Не пой, Шерлок, это ужасно.

— Ты любишь мой голос, — заурчал он. 

Джон отнял руки от лица и посмотрел на друга.

— Да. Мне нравится твой нежный тембр, — сказал он. Шерлок притянул его ближе и схватил зубами другое плечо. — Ай!

— У меня звучный тембр.

— О, ладно, виноват. Я люблю твой звучный... загадочный баритон...

— Загадочный?

— Заткнись!

Шерлок крепко прижался к Джону и потёрся щекой о его голову. Джон просунул свою лодыжку между лодыжек Шерлока и переплёл их ноги вместе. Затем Шерлок накрыл их одеялом и выключил свет. Он лежал, чувствуя дыхание Джона на своей груди, и водил пальцами вверх и вниз по его позвоночнику, будто читая своё будущее в его изгибах и бугорках.

— И, кажется, я нашёл то счастье, которое так искал... — пропел он.

— Хватит.

Но Шерлок допел песню до конца и поцеловал волосы Джона, ощущая тепло его кожи. Он был счастлив. В эту минуту у него было всё, что он желал.


End file.
